Eli
by BigBoss87
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Elliot et Olivia depuis la fin de "Fault" jusque 5 ans plus tard... notamment grace à un p'tit gars nommé Eli!
1. Chapter 1: Première journée

Hey kiddos,

Me revoici en french sur SVU! J'ai plusieurs histoires en cours mais... celle ci, je l'adore...

Les bases de l'histoire sont dans ce premier chapitre. En gros, l'action se déroule 5 ans après la fin de l'épisode 7x19 "Fault"...

**Disclamer: Rien en m'appartient en ce qui concerne la séries et ses personnages! Merci à Dick Wolf pour ça!! **

**Le groupe d'ado (G dans les dialogues) et certains autres personnages sont le fruit de mon imagination!!  
**

J'espère que aimerez lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire

Love and Kisses

BigBoss87

ps: en **gras**, la traduction....

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Première journée.**

D - Votre attention jeunes gens. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année vous avez un nouveau professeur. Merci de lui faire un accueil positif! Bien, je vous présente Melle Benson, votre professeur d'anglais.

O - Bonjour!

G - Bonjour mademoiselle.

D - Bon courage!

O - Merci Mr le directeur.

Il quitta la salle et la laissa s'installer.

O - Bien, comme vous l'a déjà dit le directeur, je serais votre professeur d'anglais pour l'année. Je ne vais pas vous baratiner…j'ai des méthodes spécifiques et je veux des résultats…Cependant…je ne suis pas un tyran non plus donc…libre à vous de faire votre choix. Bien, je vais faire l'appel.

Elle commença à appeler les élèves tout en tentant de reconnaître les visages.

O - Alors, pour faciliter un peu le début…je vous propose de mieux faire connaissance…en anglais bien entendu. À la vue de vos têtes, je me doutes que ce n'est pas drôle…mais au moins, j'aurais…une première impression. Je vais commencer mais avant…je voulais vous dire que…je peux être cool comme stricte. Je ne suis pas votre « copine » de classe mais vous pouvez toujours venir me voir en cas de soucis avec vos cours ou tout autre chose! Oui…Tim!

Ti - Vraiment tout?

O - Dans la limite du raisonnable!

Ti - Okay!

O - Good, so, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm a english teacher since nearly five years. Let's go! **Bon, je m'appele Olivia Benson. Je suis professeur d'anglais depuis maintenant 5 ans! A vous!**

Devant le peu d'enthousiasme de la classe, elle décida de changer de méthode.

O - Okay. On va tenter autre choses. Je suppose que vous vous connaissez bien, entre vous, nan?

Ke - Ouais!

O - Merci…Kelly! Et moi je débarque en remplaçant votre ancien prof!

Ted - Mieux vaut un canon qu'un vieux grognon!

Jef - C'est clair!

O - Merci les garçons…Teddy et Jeff?

Ted/Jef - Euh…enfin…

Ils se mirent à rougir croyant qu'ils n'avaient pas été entendu.

O - Bref…je vous propose d'inverser les rôles. Apprenez à me connaître!

St - Et comment?

O - Et bien…Stephen…en me posant des questions sur moi!

St - Vraiment?

Jef - Tout?

Ted - Même si…

O - STOP! On se calme! Vous pouvez me demander des choses personnelles…dans la limite du privé SANS aller dans des sujets sensibles…d'avance merci.

Er - Trop cool. Vous avez…

O - Un instant p'tit malin! Erik, c'est ça?

Er - Yep!

O - Je ne répondrais qu'aux questions…en anglais!

Er - QUOI?

O - Oui, c'est le jeu. Je vous en dis plus sur moi…mais seulement en anglais.

Er - Damn! **Mince!**

O - Donc tu connais des mots d'anglais. Bien, on va commencer par toi! Let's go Erik! **Allons y Erik**

Er - Fine! So…what's your name? / **Bien! Euh... votre nom?**

Jef - Abruti, elle l'a déjà…

O - Enought Jeff! My name is Olivia Marie Benson! Next one! Teddy! **Ca suffit Jeff! Mon nom est Olivia Marie Benson. Suivant. Teddy!**

Ted - How old are you? **Vous avez quel age?**

O - Try to guess! **Esaaye de deviner!**

Ted - Fine… **D'acord...**

Il l'a regarda un peu plus en détails.

O - Teddy!

Ted - Sorry! 35! **Désolé! 35 ans?**

O - Little more! I'm nearly 38 **Un peu plus. Je vais avoir 38 ans!**

Ted - You're kinding? **Vous plaisantez?**

O - Not a sec! Jessica! **Du tout! Jessica?**

Jess - You said…you're an english teacher for 5 years… **Vous avez dit être prof d'anglais depuis 5 ans**

O - Indeed! **En effet!**

Jess - What was your previous job? **Vous faisiez quoi avant?**

O - I was a cop! **J'étais flic! **

G - QUOI?

Ke - Sans blague?

St - Une flic mais…

O - CA SUFFIT! On se calme!

Jess - Vous êtes sérieuse là?

O - Complètement!

Jef - Vous étiez flic?

O - Oui. Prêt de 8 ans.

Ke - Mais…

O - Je suppose que vous voulez savoir!?

Il y eut un OUI collectif.

O - Bien, je vous passe les détails mais…il y a des évènements dans ma vie qui m'ont poussé à devenir policier. J'ai travaillé durant 7 ans à « L'Unité Spéciale des Victimes ». Puis, j'en ai eu assez. Je suis partie en travail d'infiltration avec les Fédéraux. Là, je suis devenue prof d'anglais par la force des choses. Et puis…cela m'a plu. À la fin de mon infiltration, beaucoup de choses avaient changés dans la vie de mes amis…alors je me suis dit…autant changé moi aussi. J'ai passé l'agrément pour être prof et…me voilà! Euh…Tommy!

Tom - You're married? **Vous êtes mariée?**

O - Ah ah! Good question! No I'm not! **Bonne question! Non, je ne le suis pas.**

Tom - Engaged? **Fiancée?**

O - Neither! **Non plus.**

Ted - Single? **Célibataire? **

O - Hum…it's more…complicated! **C'est disons... un peu plus compliqué!**

Jef - Pas de ça! Soyez honnête!

O - Je…disons que je suis célibataire…

G - Mais…

O - Mais que…deux hommes comptent énormément pour moi!

G - Carrément!

O - C'est pas ce que vous croyez du tout!

Ke - Explain it! **Expliquez nous alors!**

O - Too complicated! **Trop compliqué.**

Jess - Too easy Miss! **Trop facile mademoiselle!**

Er - Dites nous!

O - J'aurais pas du avoir cette idée!

Ted - Mais si! Alors…

O - Les garçons sont pires que les filles dans cette classe! Des vraies pipelettes!

H - Si vous saviez!

Jim - Ça va Helena!

H - Jimmy pourquoi…

O - Stop vous deux! Pour faire simple…je suis célibataire mais…mon meilleur ami et moi…

Mike - Vous couchez ensemble!

Jef - Abruti, on avait dit pas si loin!

O - Merci Jeff! Et nan, Mike, on…bref…on est très proche et on sort ensemble de temps à autre c'est tout!

Tif - Got kids? **Vous avez des enfants?**

O - Thanks Tiffany! And no, I haven't that chance! Bien, je crois que ce fût instructif…plus pour vous que pour moi…mais bon… **Merci Tiffany. Et non, je n'ai pas cette chance!**

Cl- Euh…madame…

O - Oui…Claire!

Cl - Juste…pas que je veuille jouer les rabats joie…

Mike - Pas besoin de les jouer, tu es une rabat joie!

O - Quelle ambiance dans votre classe. Je t'écoute.

Cl - Voilà, notre emploi du temps du mercredi est mal fait. On vous a deux heures le matin, puis une heure de trou et enfin une autre matière.

O - Et…

Cl - Vous pouvez pas nous arranger? Enfin, si vous avez pas cours…

O - Hum…laisse moi regarder…nan, je ne vous ai que vous le mercredi matin!

G - La chance!

O - Ça, je verrais avec le temps!

Cl - Vous croyez que…

O - Si cela ne pose pas de problème…oui, je veux bien que l'on décale les cours d'une heure. Donc de 9h à 11h le mercredi.

Cl - Voilà!

O - Tu viendras avec moi pour faire la demande.

Cl - Bien!

O - Okay! Sur ceux…si on s'y mettait?

* * *

Alors? okay je sais qu'il ya pas mal de prénoms à retenir... mais bon...

Je sais que les profs sont jamais aussi cool. Enfin si, mon ancienne prof de français en faite. C'est le genre de présentation qu'on a fait avec elle en 1ère...

Ah si tout les profs pouvaient être aussi cool...

Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton REVEIW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Soirée en famille

Hey kiddos,

voici le chapitre 2 de la fic. Les relations entre El et Liv y sont expliqués... à peu près...

**Same disclamer... Seule Judy m'appartient dans ce chap.**

Merci pour les review et... continuer à en mettre.

Love and Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Soirée en « famille ».**

Après cette première journée de classe, Olivia rentra rapidement chez elle, se changea et reparti.

J - Bonjour Olivia.

O - Bonjour Judy! Comment va?

J - Bien merci. Eli…

Eli - LIVI!

O - Salut mon ange!

Il lui sauta dessus. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

O - Comment vas-tu?

Eli - Bien!

O - C'est super ça! Et si on allait voir papa?

Eli - OUI!

O - Super! En route! Bye Judy!

J - Bye Olivia.

Olivia installa Eli dans son siège avant de monter su côté conducteur. Il commença à lui parler et lui parler, et lui parler encore. Pas de doute, le fils de sa mère!

O - Salut toi!

Elliot leva la tête.

Eli - PAPA!

E - Salut champion.

Il embrassa son fils.

E - Salut toi aussi!

O - Les garçons ne sont pas là?

E - Non, je garde le fort!

O - Courage.

E - Merci! Un café?

O - Munch?

E - Moi!

O - Volontiers.

Ils montèrent et s'installèrent autour de leur café.

E - Alors cette première journée?

O - Intéressante!

E - A ce point?

O - Oui!

E - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

O - Comment tu sais que… oublie! J'ai…il y a une classe qui est « spécialiste » en anglais. Je suis donc avec eux beaucoup de fois. J'ai voulu détendre l'atmosphère et apprendre à les connaître!

E - Mais?

O - Ça m'ai retombé dessus!

E - Comment tu as fait?

O - J'ai voulu briser la glace en les autorisant à me poser des questions…perso sur moi!

E - T'as pas fait ça?

O - Si!

E - Liv!

O - Je sais. Bref, ils m'ont cuisiné sur TOUT y compris toi!

E - Comment…laisse tomber!

O - Merci! Tu rentres quand?

E - Pas trop tard je pense!

O - Okay! On se voit tout à l'heure!

E - Okay! Bye fils!

Eli - Bye papa!

Eli embrassa son papa avant de prendra la main d'Olivia.

E - Et soit sage avec Livi!

Eli - Oui papa!

E - Bien! A tout!

O - Bye!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À 18h30, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Eli - PAPA!

Le petit courut à la porte et se jeta sur son père.

O - On dirait que ça fait des mois qu'il ne t'a pas vu!

E - Je sais! Hum…ça sent bon! Tu prépares quoi?

O - Un bon dîner pour mes hommes!

E - On est chanceux! T'en penses quoi Eli?

Eli - Oui! J'ai aidé Livi pour le dessert!

E - Vraiment?

Eli - Oui!

E - J'ai hâte de le goûter alors! Mais avant, Jr, à la douche!

Eli - Oui papa!

O - Les Stabler!

E - Pire, on est 2 et on est 2 Elliot Stabler!

O - Et il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi!

E - Désolé Livia!

O - File sous la douche!

E - Oui Madame!

30 minutes plus tard, Eli arriva dans la cuisine en pyjamas. Olivia le prit et l'asseye sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle lui expliquait comment cuisiner et comment faire cuire le gâteau qu'ils avaient fait.

E - Hum…dis moi que c'est prêt?

O - Tu as faim? Question idiote: tu as toujours faim!

E - Vrai.

O - Mets la table s'il te plaît.

E - Okay. Eli, tu m'aides?

Eli - OUI!

Elle le descendit du comptoir et il alla aider son père. Ils s'assiirent à table et attendirent Olivia. Elle déposa le plat principal devant eux, s'assied à son tour. Elliot commença la prière quotidienne et ils se mirent à dîner.

O - Et maintenant, Stabler Senior, admire et régale toi de ce merveilleux gâteau préparer avec amour par ton fils!

E - Et toi!

O - Mouais. Tiens.

E - Merci!

O - Et une GROSSE part pour mon nouveau partenaire de travail!

Eli - MERCI!

Ils prirent chacun une bouchée du gâteau aux pommes.

E - HUM…

O - Quoi?

E - C'est succulent! Mon chéri, t'es doué. Je suis fier de toi fils.

Eli - Merci papa. Mais Livi a beaucoup fait!

E - Je me doute. Merci Liv!

O - De rien. Je me suis dit…qu'on devait fêter cette première journée tous les 3 alors…

E - Tu as bien fait. Très bien fait même.

Après avoir débarrasser, ranger et coucher Eli, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé.

E - Merci pour ce soir.

O - Je t'en pris.

Il commença à lui masser les épaules.

E - Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour lui?

O - C'est mon petit ange. Et comme je disais ce matin à mes élèves…il y a deux hommes qui comptent dans ma vie alors…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa.

O - Autant les rendre aussi heureux que eux le font!

E - Vrai! On te rend heureuse, hein?

O - Extrêmement!

E - C'est toujours bon à savoir!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le couple se réveilla au son d'une alarme de téléphone. Elliot se tourna et éteignit la source de bruit avant de se recoller à Olivia.

O - Faut qu'on se lève!

E - Pourquoi si tôt?

O - Faut que je rentre chez moi!

E - Tu habites 5 étages plus haut!

O - Je sais…mais j'ai mes affaires pour la journée à préparer.

E - Les femmes!

O - Je sais!

Elle l'embrassa.

O - Je redescendrais avant de partir.

E - On t'attend.

Elle se leva, s'étira, réajusta ses vêtements avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Eli.

O - C'est l'heure mon p'tit ange.

Il se mit à ronchonner.

O - Le fils de ton père. Y a aucuns doute! Je reviens tout à l'heure. Il faudrait que tu sois lever.

Eli - Hum…

Elle repassa par le salon. Elliot était à moitié endormi.

O - Les Stabler..

Elle sourit et rentra chez elle. Elle se prépara, ainsi que ses cours pour la journée avant de redescendre.

Eli - LIVI!

O - Ah, je préfère te voir comme ça! Comment tu vas?

Eli - Bien! Tu vas au travail?

O - Oui. C'est Maureen qui vient de chercher ce soir.

Eli - OUI!

E - Comment fait il pour avoir autant d'énergie le matin?

O - Le portrait opposé de son père!

E - Possible! Tu as cours jusqu'à quelle heure?

O - 18h!

E - Ouch!

O - C'est clair. J'essaierais de t'appeler.

E - Ouais.

O - Passe le bonjour aux garçons pour moi!

E - Promis! À ce soir!

O - Ouais!

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement devant le petit.

O - A plus tard le monstre!

Eli - MAIS…je suis pas un monstre!

O - Je sais! Tu es MON p'tit monstre.

Elle le chatouilla avant de l'embrasser et de partir enseigner.

* * *

Alors, ça vous plaît toujours autant???


	3. Chapter 3: L'USV et inquiétudes

Hey there,

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de mettre la suite... mais les critiques étant plutot bonnes, je continue et vous offre 2 chapitre pour aujourd'hui...

Same disclamer...

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3: L'U.S.V et inquiétudes.**

Les mois passèrent et chacun avait sa petite routine. Généralement, elle passait la nuit chez Elliot avant de rentrer le matin pour se préparer. Même si ils n'en parlaient pas, ils vivaient quasiment ensemble…et comme une vraie famille. Ils avaient passés les fêtes tous les 3 avant de retrouver les autres enfants d'Elliot le temps d'un déjeuner pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Un matin de Mars, Olivia, un groupe d'élèves et d'autres enseignants arrivèrent dans un lieu public.

O - Cette sortie a pour but de vous montrer…pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont aucun casier judiciaire, la vie dans un commissariat de police.

Ted - Vous vous sentez chez vous de nouveau hein?

O - Plus que tu ne le crois Teddy!

Ils avancèrent dans le commissariat, guidés par une Olivia tout sourire.

O - Et voici l'antre de ce lieu!

Les élèves regardèrent attentivement la pièce. Ils virent deux hommes se diriger vers la cafetière.

O - Si j'étais vous, je le boirais pas!

Ils se retournèrent, ainsi qu'un troisième.

F - Ben ça alors!

M - Regardez ce que les giboulées nous emmène!

O - Très fin Munch!

M - Content de te revoir ma grande!

O - Pareil pour moi!

F - Comment vas-tu baby sis?

O - Super, merci Fin!

L - Tu reviens pour prendre ma place?

O - T'inquiètes pas pour ça Chester!

M - Tu fais dans la garderie d'ados aussi?

O - Munch…jeunes gens, voici les meilleurs Inspecteurs de Manhattan: l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes!

Je - NAN, c'est votre ancien taf?

O - Oui Jeremy! J'ai travaillé ici…à ce bureau!

Je - C'est trop cool.

O - Bien, vous pouvez faire un tour, posez des questions aux policiers…sans entravez leur travail.

G - COOL!

Cr - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…Olivia?

O - Don!

Cr - Ce que je suis content de te revoir!

O - Moi aussi! Voici le Capitaine Donald Cragen, le meilleur chef que l'on puisse rêver avoir!

Cr - Seulement quand on a un super Inspecteur comme toi Liv!

O - Merci! Où est El?

Cr - Dehors, une urgence!

O - Rien de grave?

Cr - Un rapport avec…le voila justement.

Elle se retourna tout sourire mais le perdit en le voyant.

O - Oh non.

Elle alla vers lui.

El - Liv? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

O - Plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Eli - Livi?

O - Oui mon ange!

Elle passa sa main sur son front.

O - Il est brûlant!

El - Judy m'a appelé pour dire qu'il n'était pas bien.

O - Mais ce matin…il allait bien. Je n'ai rien vu qui…

El - Moi non plus.

Eli - Livi?

O - Je suis là Eli!

Il tendit ses bras vers elle.

O - Viens par là!

Elle le prit et le serra tout contre elle. Elliot vit le groupe d'adolescent répartit dans la salle.

El - Tu m'expliques?

O - La journée de visite…

El - Oh! J'avais complètement oublier!

O - T'en fais pas! Tu as plus à faire avec lui!

El - Ouais. Je vais le reprendre et…

Il fit le tour pour regarder son fils.

O - Quoi?

El - Il s'est endormi!

O - Vraiment?

El - Il s'endort toujours plus vite quand il est avec toi!

O - Je vois ça! Tu veux que je fasse quoi?

El - Je vais voir avec Cragen si je peux l'emmener chez le médecin.

Cr - Stabler!

El - Pas maintenant! Oui capitaine?

Cr - Warner t'attend pour les résultats de l'autopsie de ta victime.

El - Capitaine, Eli est malade et je…

O - Laisse, je vais y aller!

El - Quoi?

O - La visite est presque terminée. Au pire, ils peuvent faire sans moi. Je suis sûre que Munch se ferra un plaisir de les aidés dans leurs recherches!

El - C'est de la torture pour eux!

O - Ils ne seront pas tentés pour faire des bêtises!

El - Bien vu! Tu es sûre?

O - Oui! On verra ça ce soir!

El - Ouais! Bye mon chéri!

Il embrassa son fils sur la tête et Olivia sur le front.

El - Merci!

O - De rien! Vas y!

Il partit, non sans un dernier regard à son fils.

O - Amy?

Amy - Oui? Oh, il est chou!

O - Je sais. Écoute, il est malade et je dois l'emmener voir un médecin..

Amy - C'est ton fils?

O - Non mais…c'est tout comme. Tu pourrais…

Amy - T'en fais pas!

O - Merci! Excusez moi. Voilà, je dois partir pour une urgence. Je vous laisse avec vos autres professeurs. Respectez les consignes, pas de bêtises et le premier qui déroge à la règle passera une semaine entière à écouter le Sergent John Munch parler des théories gouvernementales de ce pays! Ça devrait vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer à l'avenir.

M - Merci Liv!

O - De rien John! Sur ceux, à plus les garçons!

F - Prends soin de Jr.

O - Promis!

M - Et prends soin de Senior ce soir!

O/F - La ferme Munch! / La ferme Munch!

M - Mais pourquoi…

O - A plus tard les jeunes. Et n'oubliez pas pour le cours de mercredi…

Eli - Livi? Malade!

O - Je sais mon ange. On y va. À mercredi! Et bon week-end…

Elle quitta le commissariat en direction du cabinet du pédiatre d'Eli.

* * *

Alors? je sais mais j'y peux rien... j'adore Munch...


	4. Chapter 4: Diagnostic

Hey,

comme prévu, voici le 2me chap de la journée. On en apprend plus sur l'état de santé d'Eli...

**Disclamer... rien ne m'appartient dans ce chap sauf le Docteur...**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Diagnostic**

Ils arrivèrent au cabinet du pédiatre, le docteur Carrie Ramez.

Dc - Bonjour Olivia.

O - Bonjour docteur.

Dc - Salut Eli!

Le petit se cacha dans les cheveux d'Olivia.

Dc - Grognon?

O - C'est de famille.

Dc - Je vais l'examiner.

O - Allez mon ange, Carrie va t'examiner…

Eli - NAN!

O - Eli, si elle ne le fait pas, tu seras toujours malade.

Il secoua la tête.

O - Elliot Stabler Jr,

Eli - VEUX PAS!

O - Bien, alors on s'en va, tu seras toujours malade et papa va se fâcher quand…

Eli - NAN PAS PAPA!!!

O - Donc…

Il n'avait pas trop le choix.

O - Promis, si tu te fais examiner, je dirais rien à papa et…quand tu iras mieux…on ira au zoo!

Eli - Oui?

O - Hum…hum…juste toi et moi!

Eli - Vrai?

O - Vrai! Mais avant…

Eli - D'accord…

Dc - Vous savez y faire avec lui!

O - Des années d'entraînement…avec son père.

Dc - Je vois.

Olivia s'assied sur la table d'examen, le petit à côté d'elle. Le médecin effectua son examen. À la fin ,il se jeta dans les bras d'Olivia.

O - Bravo mon chéri! Alors?

Dc - Une poussée de fièvre sûrement due à un virus…

O - Il y a une épidémie de gastroentérite à la maternelle…

Dc - Ne cherchez pas plus loin! Gardez le au chaud jusqu'à jeudi.

O - Une semaine?

Dc - A cet âge là, ils sont très fragiles. Si il va mieux, tentez mardi.

O - Bien.

Dc - Faîtes attention à vous et dites la même chose à Elliot!

O - D'accord.

Dc - Voici une ordonnance de médicaments pour éviter une trop forte gastro.

O - Parfait. Encore merci Docteur.

Dc - De rien. Au revoir vous deux!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta à la pharmacie pour acheter les médicaments. En arrivant, elle coucha directement Eli, déjà endormi depuis la pharmacie.

El - USV, Inspecteur Stabler.

_O - Salut toi!_

El - Hey! Comment va-t-il?

_O - Il dort, l'épidémie de gastro…_

El - De la maternelle! J'aime pas ça.

_O - El, il est pas en sucre: c'est ton fils!_

El - Je sais. Quoi d'autre?

_O - Demande du repos à Cragen._

El - Jusque quand?

_O - Jeudi!_

El - JEU…il ne me donnera pas tout! Et ce week-end…

_O - Je peux gérer ce week-end et mercredi à partir de midi!_

El - Tu es sûre que…

_O - El, je le garde tous les mercredi…_

El - Ouais. Okay, donc…lundi, mardi et jeudi.

_O - S'il refuse, dis lui que j'appellerais moi-même!_

El - Promis! Merci.

_O - TOUT pour mes hommes!_

El - Qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi?

_O - Tu serais complètement perdu!_

El - Aucuns doutes. À ce soir!

_O - Je serais là!_

El - Tu me manques Liv.

_O - Toi aussi El. Bye._

El - Ouais!

Elliot appela Olivia pour la prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard à cause du travail. Tout allait bien jusqu'à un caprice d'Eli.

Eli - NANNNNNNNN!

O - Eli, il faut que tu dormes!

Eli - VEUX PAS!

O - C'est bon , j'ai compris. Tu veux pas dormir. Pourquoi?

Eli - Pas tout seul et pas dans mon lit!

O - JE vois…un caractère de Stabler…une seconde…reste là 2 minutes mon grand…je reviens!

Elle alla dans la chambre d'Elliot et prépara quelque chose.

O - Eli, tu peux venir!

Le petit partit en direction de la chambre de son père, sa peluche favorite en main.

O - Grimpe sur le lit!

Il s'exécuta, toujours sans comprendre. Elle s'installa près de lui.

Eli - Ça te dérange si je dors avec toi cette nuit?

Eli - VRAI?

O - Moui! Si ça t'aide à mieux dormir, je le ferrais mon chéri!

Eli - MERCI!

Il lui sauta dessus et la serra fort. Elle fit de même et l'embrassa sur le front.

O - Bonne nuit Elliot Stabler Jr.

Eli - Bonne nuit Livi!

Il s'allongea tout contre elle et se laissa bercer par les mouvements lents et doux, exercés par Olivia sur ses cheveux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Je suis rentré!

Il était 22h quand Elliot rentra du travail. La lumière près du canapé était allumé ainsi que la télé dans sa chambre. Il déposa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

El - Ma puce je…

Il se stoppa à la vue de ce magnifique tableau: Eli et Olivia dormaient tous deux profondément, le bras d'Olivia encerclant la petite taille d'Eli. Il se changea rapidement avant de les rejoindre.

O - Hum…Elliot?

El - Chut…rendors toi ma belle.

O - Hum…bonne nuit!

El - Vous aussi mes amours.

Il les embrassa tous deux avant de les regarder quelques instants puis de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Cependant leur réveil fût doublement chaotique. D'une part, Cragen avait appelé Elliot pour une urgence à 7h. Et au même moment, la gastro d'Eli s'était bel et bien déclarer. Le petit pleurait et vomissait sans cesse.

El - Vivement que je sois de repos.

Eli - PAPA!

El - Je suis là mon ange.

Eli - PARS PAS!!!

El - J'ai pas le choix. Papy Don a besoin de papa au travail.

Eli - NANNNNNNNNNN!

El - Je sais que tu es malade. Si je pouvais, je prendrais ce vilain microbe avec moi et c'est moi qui serait malade.

Il pleurait déjà un peu moins.

El - Écoute moi bien. Je vais travailler…

Eli - NAN!

El - Eh, laisse moi finir. Donc, je vais travailler, et je resterais avec toi lundi, mardi et jeudi.

Eli - Promis?

El - Promis mon chéri. Tope là!

Ils se tapèrent dans la main. Il lui embrassa la tête.

El - En attendant, tu restes avec Livi, tu prends tes micaments et le méchant microbe va s'enfuir tellement il verra que tu es fort!

Cela le fit sourire.

El - A ce soir champion.

Eli - Je t'aime papa!

El - Moi aussi Jr.

O - Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux.

El - Que veux tu? On est comme ça!

O - J'adore te voir comme ça avec lui!

El - Seulement comme ça?

O - EL!

El - Je sais. Je vais y aller avant que « ton père » ne me tue!

O - Aucunes chances.

El - Je vous appelle plus tard!

O - T'as plutôt intérêt

El - J'aurais préféré rester…

O - On le sait! Sauve toi!

El - Pas avant ça!

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Tendrement puis plus passionnément par la suite.

El - Pour te remercier.

O - El…

El - Olivia, pas maintenant. Juste…Merci!

O - De rien! File!

El - Bye!

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sortit de son appartement.

* * *

........


	5. Chapter 5: A l'hopital!

Hey,

bon alors, j'ai rien à faire d'autre donc... voici la suite!!

**disclamer....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5: A l'hôpital!**

Le reste du week-end se déroula de la même manière. L'état du petit ne s'améliorait guère. Seul son moral était mieux puisqu'il était seul avec son père durant la journée. Il lui avait fait un petit coin rien que pour lui sur le canapé. De la sorte, il pouvait regarder la télé tout en étant allongé confortablement avec son oreiller et sa couette. Olivia avait « emménagé » chez eux le temps que le petit se sente mieux.

Le mardi, Eli se sentait mieux mais dormait beaucoup. Ce qui rassura et inquiéta autant Elliot. Cependant, il s'offrit un repos bien mérité: entre le travail, Eli et « l'évolution » de sa relation avec Olivia, il avait besoin de temps pour lui.

Ils dormaient lorsque le téléphone sonna.

El - Grr…Stabler!

_Cr - Elliot, on a besoin de toi!_

El - Pourquoi…maintenant?

_Cr - C'est Ricky, il s'est fait agressé!_

El - Merde! J'arrive!

O - Hum…pourquoi nous?

El - J'en sais rien ma puce.

O - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

El - Une de mes victimes s'est faite agressée.

O - Oh!

El - Je serais rentré avant ton départ, promis.

O - Okay.

El - Bye.

O - Hum…

Il l'embrassa et partit au commissariat. Le repos d'Olivia fût de courte durée.

Eli - PAPA!

O - Hum…

Eli - PAPA!

Les cris stridents du petit la firent se lever.

O - Hey toi!

Eli - PAPA!

O - Il est partit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Eli - MON VENTRE!!

O - Tu as mal au ventre?

Eli - OUIIIIIIIIIIII!

O - Laisse moi voir.

Elle palpa son ventre mais ne sentit rien. Cependant, en descendant un peu plus bas, elle sentit quelque chose et il se mit à hurler.

O - C'est là mon cœur?

Eli - OUIIIIIIIIIIIII. LIVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Okay, en route!

Elle s'habilla rapidement, l'habilla et partit en direction des urgences.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Bonjour.

? - Bonjour, qu'est-ce que…

O - Le petit n'est pas bien du tout!

? - Calmez vous madame. Remplissez ces papiers. Une infirmière va venir.

Elle s'assied avec Eli, tenta de le calmer tout en remplissant les papiers.

? - Madame?

O - Oui?

Pr - Je suis l'infirmière Proctor, je vais examiner votre fils. Suivez moi.

O - Bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvait déjà un médecin.

Dc S - Mary?

Pr - Hum…Elliot Stabler Jr! Gastro depuis vendredi dernier.

Dc S - Bien, viens pas là mon bonhomme!

Eli - NAN! LIVIIII…

O - Je suis là Eli, calme toi!

Dc S - Vous êtes sa mère?

Que répondre? « Non, c'est l'autre abrutie qui l'a abandonné? ». « Oui, mais pas biologique! ». Après tout, elle l'élevait un peu depuis ses 6 mois.

O - Heu…non, je suis…

Eli - LIVI…

O - Relaxe mon ange. Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit papa? Si tu te bats, le vilain microbe va partir. Mais pour ça, le médecin va devoir d'examiner.

Eli - Comme Carrie?

O - Voila c'est ça.

Eli - RESTE!

O - Je ne te quitte pas.

Il s'allongea, la main ancrée dans celle d' Olivia.

Dc S - Comment êtes vous arrivés aux urgences?

O - Il a hurlé avant de vomir et de se plaindre du ventre. J'ai palpé et ai sentit quelque chose. Il a hurlé au même moment. J'ai pas réfléchi et je suis venu ici.

Dc S - Vous avez bien fait.

O - Pourquoi?

Dc S - Il nous fait une appendicite carabinée.

O - Quoi?

Dc S - Mary, appelez le bloc! Dites leur que je m'occupe de mon patient moi-même!

M - Tout de suite!

Dc S - On le monte. Vous pouvez lui expliquez?

O - Oui!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O - Mon ange.

Eli - Livi?

O - Tu es très courageux. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Eli - SI!

O - Nan. Écoute, le méchant microbe s'est caché dans ton ventre et le fait gonfler comme un ballon.

Eli - J'ai mal.

O - Je sais. C'est le méchant microbe. Le docteur sait où il se cache!

Eli - Vrai?

O - Docteur?

Dc S - Oui mon grand, je sait où il est le microbe. Pour le faire partir, je vais devoir t'opérer!

Eli - NONNNNNNNNNNN

O - Eli, El, calme toi.

Eli - Livi, j'ai peur!

O - Je sais.

Eli - RESTE!

O - Je ne bougerais pas mon ange. Je te tiendrais la main le temps que le docteur t'opère et que le méchant microbe disparaisse de ton ventre.

Eli - Promis?

O - Juré! Je t'aime Eli. Je ferrais tout pour toi et papa!

Eli - Je t'aime Livi!

O - Je sais. Prêt?

Eli - Voui!

O - Ça c'est le Elliot Stabler Jr que je connais.

Pr - Vous êtes sûre que c'est pas votre fils?

O - J'aimerais vraiment. Je…je l'élève un peu depuis ses 6 mois alors…

Pr - Merci de lui avoir expliquer. Vous avez beaucoup aidé. Il a l'air d'avoir son caractère.

O - C'est de famille. Le même que son père. Le pire c'est qu'ils sont 2 Elliot Stabler!

Dc S - Je vois. Vous allez vous préparer en même temps qu'on le prépare. De la sorte, vous pourrez rester avec lui.

O - Merci!

Dc S - De rien!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous se préparèrent à l'intervention. Olivia parlait à Eli à travers le micro qui reliait les deux salles. Ils arrivèrent en salle d'opération.

Eli - Tu restes vraiment?

O - Bien sur. Pourquoi je serais habillée comme ça sinon?

Pr - Alors, on va placer ce masque sur ton visage. Tu vas respirer normalement et tu t'endormiras. Et quand tu te réveilleras, tout ira BEAUCOUP mieux.

Eli - Plus de crobe?

Pr - Plus de microbe. Alors, tu as un parfum préféré?

Eli - La menthe. Comme papa!

Pr - Voyons voir…menthe se sera. Prêt?

Il serra la main d'Olivia qui lui sourit.

Eli - Voui!

Pr - Okay. Respire. Alors, ça sent la menthe?

Eli - Oui!

Pr - Tu es sûr?

Eli - C'est…

Il ferma les yeux et sa main relâcha légèrement celle d'Olivia.

Dc S - Il est partit. Merci Mary. Vous pouvez accompagner…

O - Olivia.

Dc S - Olivia pour qu'elle assista à l'opération d'en haut.

Pr - Oui. Par ici.

O - Oui! Bye mon ange.

Elle l'embrassa avant de suivre l'infirmière.

Pr - Voilà, vous assisterez à l'opération d'ici.

O - Merci.

Pr - Vous devriez prévenir son père.

O - Je sais. Merci Mary.

Pr - De rien. Le téléphone est fait pour les familles.

O - D'accord.

Pr - A tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière sortit avant de reparaître en salle d'opération. Olivia regarda l'heure: 6h30. Elle devait prévenir Elliot avant qu'il ne rentre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_El - Salut c'est Elliot. Je ne suis pas dispo…_

Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Elle regarda le petit en composant un autre numéro.

_? - Allo?_

O - Amy, c'est Olivia.

_Amy - Hey, t'es tombée du lit?_

O - En gros ouais! Écoute, je pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui.

_Amy - Pourquoi?_

O - Longue histoire. Demande à la surveillance de passer un DVD au P4 pour moi.

_Amy - Okay mais lequel?_

O - C'est…Claire James qui a le DVD. Dis leur bien qu'on en parlera plus tard en cours.

_Amy - Vu. T'es sûre que ça va toi?_

O - J'ai jamais été aussi flippé de toute ma vie!

_Amy - Ça va pas?_

O - Je t'explique plus tard, promis.

_Amy - Okay! Bye et…courage._

O - Merci!

_Dc S - Olivia, vous m'entendez?_

O - Oui!

_Dc S - On a trouvé pourquoi Eli était aussi mal!_

O - Pourquoi?

_Dc S - Son appendicite s'est étranglée et a laissé place à une péritonite aigue. Il va mettre un peu plus de temps à s'en remettre mais il ira bien. Je m'apprête à lui retirer l'appendice._

O - Bien.

Elle ferma les yeux et quelque larmes coulèrent.

_? - USV, Sergent Munch._

O - John, c'est Liv!

_M - Hey, que me vaut cette honneur de si bonne heure._

O - Elliot est dans le coin?

_M - Je savais que tu ne m'appelais pas pour moi. J'aurais dû me douter que…_

O - MUNCH!

_M - Désolé. Non, il n'est pas là. Tu as essayé son portable?_

O - A ton avis?

_M - Okay, okay. Je te passe Cragen._

O - Merci.

_Cr - Capitaine Cragen!_

O - C'est Olivia.

_Cr - Olivia? Qu'y a-t-il?_

O - Où est Elliot?

_Cr - Sur le terrain!_

O - Sans son portable?

_Cr - Il…interroge des suspects en prison. Rickers précisément. Pourquoi? Tu sembles inquiète!_

O - Je suis…à l'hôpital!

_Cr - QUOI? Qu'est il arrivé?_

O - Eli…se fait…opérer de l'appendicite en urgence en ce moment même.

_Cr - QUOI?_

O - Je sais. Juste…prévenez El quand il reviendra.

_Cr - Je le ferrais. Tiens moi au courant._

O - Oui! Merci Cap…Don!

_Cr - De rien Olivia._

De longues minutes plus tard. Le médecin arriva dans la salle où Olivia patientait.

Dc S - L'opération s'est bien déroulée. On l'emmène en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez rester avec lui.

O - Merci.

Dc S - Pour la suite, on lui attribuera une chambre et il devra y passer la nuit.

O - Pas de problème.

Pr - Allons y.

Elle sortirent de la salle et arrivèrent au niveau du lit d'Eli. Olivia lui prit de suite la main et lui caressa les cheveux. Mary installa une chaise près du lit.

Pr - Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir parmi les conscients.

O - C'est un gros dormeur!

Pr - Oh, si c'est le cas, courage.

O - Merci.

Elle quitta la salle. Olivia observait Eli. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père: les yeux, les cheveux, les lèvres, le caractère, le rire. Elle se mit à repenser à pleins de petite choses, y comprit sa première rencontre avec Eli.

* * *

bon alors, voila, c'était pour Morgane... merci pour ton com!

Proctor s'est l'infirmière dans New York 911 (Third Watch) et le Dc S sera le Docteur Stewarts!!!

A+


	6. Chapter 6: Souvenirs

Hey kiddos,

Voici la suite TANT attendu de Eli. ( Morgane se reconnaitra!!!!). Les deux prochains chap sont une suite sur le retour de Liv après Gitano et sa rencontre avec Eli!!

**Same disclamer. J'ai juste changé l'ordre de mission d'Olivia (donc pas d'Oregon!!!)**

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous.

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Souvenirs**

_4 ans plus tôt._

C'est, pour la première fois avec tant d'appréhension, qu'Olivia pénétra dans les bureaux de l'Unité Spéciale. Le décors était toujours le même. L'ambiance aussi. Elle observa son bureau et y vit un homme, style latino. Au bureau d'Elliot, était assise une femme blonde.

O - Excusez moi.

Les deux la regardèrent.

O - Je cherche l'Inspecteur Stabler.

Da - Il est de repos aujourd'hui. Je suis sa…

La - JE suis son équipier: Chester Lake!

Da - Pourquoi faut il que tu fasses toujours ça?

La - Parce que JE suis SON équipier.

Da - Parfait! Je suis Dani Beck, le souffre douleur de tous ses mâles!

La - En quoi peut on vous aider?

O - Je voulais juste le saluer. Le capitaine est dans son bureau?

Da - Oui! Je vais…

O - Laissez, je connais le chemin! Merci quand même!

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine.

La - Sa petite amie?

Da - Une ex je pense!

O - Knock knock!

_Cr - Entrez!_

O - Bonjour!

Cr - Olivia? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

O - Vous aussi.

Cr - Depuis quand es tu rentrée?

O - Quelques jours. J'essayais de me remettre de cette…expérience!

Cr - Tu es magnifique.

O - Merci! Il y a eu du changement ici!

Cr - En effet! On nous a envoyé Dani pour te remplacer mais…ça n'a pas trop marcher alors…Chester est venu en renfort.

O - Je vois. Ils m'ont dit qu'Elliot était de repos.

Il savait que le sujet était sensible et il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Mais elle était comme sa fille.

Cr - En effet, il est…de repos.

O - Quelque chose ne va pas avec Elliot?

Cr - Écoute, tu sais comment je te considère…mais j'ai promis à Elliot de ne rien te dire…si ce jour arrivait!

O - C'est grave?

Cr - Pas dans le sens où tu l'imagines! Juste…va lui parler!

O - Capitaine…bien. En ce qui concerne le travail…

Cr - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…mais je ne te promets rien!

O - Je sais. Merci!

Cr - Tiens…

Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

Cr - C'est l'adresse d'Elliot!

O - Merci!

Cr - De rien! Fais attention à toi!

O - Promis. Passez le bonjour aux garçons!

Cr - Ce sera fait!

Elle quitta le bureau du Capitaine. Durant cet intervalle de temps, Munch et Fin revinrent.

M - Il y a de l'agitation dans le bureau du capitaine?

Da - Une femme…

M - Vraiment?

F - Munch…

M - Quoi?

La - Elle venait pour voir Elliot!

M - Vraiment?

La - Oui!

F - C'est bizarre.

La - Possible mais…une minute.

F - Quoi Ches?

La - C'est elle!

M - Qui ça?

La - La femme dans le bureau du capitaine, c'est elle.

Il désigna une photo sur le bureau de Fin.

F / M - LIV? / OLIVIA?

Da - Vous l'a connaissez?

F - Baby sis est dans le bureau du Cap'…Faut que…

Cr - Pourquoi cette agitation?

F - Elle est partie?

Cr - De qui tu parles?

F - Liv était ici?

M - Ils l'ont enfin relâcher? Il était temps! On va enfin pouvoir travailler comme à la bonne époque!!

Cr - Une minute vous deux! Oui, Olivia est revenue, oui elle va bien, et non…ce n'est pas sûre qu'elle revienne.

F - QUOI?

M - Don pourquoi tu dis ça?

Cr - Comme tu le vois John, on est assez nombreux ici!

M - Oui mais…

Cr - Pour le moment, on reste comme ça!

M - Bien!

F - Où est elle partie?

Cr - Chez…Elliot!

M / F - ELLIOT? / ELLIOT?

Cr - Oui!

M - Pourquoi tu as fais ça Don?

Cr - Je lui dois ça! C'est comme ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas…

M - Dieu accorde sa miséricorde à Elliot quand elle apprendra la nouvelle!

Cr - Amen John!

F - Tu l'as dit Munch!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se tenait devant cette porte: 6 B: Stabler. Elle était terriblement anxieuse. Comment allait il réagir? Allait il crier? Hurler? Pleurer? Sourire? Comment allait elle réagir?

« Salut, c'est moi, je suis de retour! ». Pas terrible comme retour! Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Cela l'a força à prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle inspira, ferma les yeux et frappa.

_El - J'arrive._

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea lorsqu'il la vit. Que faisait elle là? Depuis était elle revenue?

Elle eut la même réaction que lui, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne fit que l'observer de la même manière qu'il le faisait. Elle reprit finalement ses idées en premier.

O - Hey!

Il sortit de sa bulle au son de sa voix, cette douce voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

El - Hey! Heu…entre…

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, quelque peu gêné de la situation. Ils restèrent encore là à s'observer.

El - Heu…excuse moi…heu…tu veux boire quelque chose? J'ai…pas grand-chose si ce n'est…des sodas!

O - C'est…parfait!

El - Bien!

Il partit dans la cuisine et tenta de se remettre de cette bombe. Olivia était de retour. Il prit deux sodas et retourna dans le salon. Durant ce temps, Olivia observa rapidement son appartement: il était assez spacieux, bien décoré mais quelque peu désordonné.

El - Désolé, j'étais en train de faire de la lessive!

O - Je t'en pris. C'est moi qui débarque un peu à l'improviste!

El - Pas grave. Tiens!

O - Merci!

El - Vas y, assieds toi.

O - Merci.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé et burent une gorgée de leur soda.$

El - Tu es rentrée quand?

O - Il y a quelque jours.

El - Oh! Tu as le droit de donner des infos maintenant?

O - Je…oui! Je suis partie en mission avec les Fédéraux…

El - Et tu ne pouvais pas appeler…

O - En Angleterre!

El - …Oh! Je vois!

O - Je…n'avais pas le droit de te contacter ni même personne d'ailleurs.

El - 1 an Olivia! Tu es partie il y a 1 an!

O - Je sais El mais…

El - Pourquoi tu es partie?

O - J'avais…besoin de faire le vide…dans ma vie!

El - Et il a fallut que tu t'exiles 1 an en Europe pour ça?

O - Ça m'a aider en partie… oui!

El - Seulement en partie?

O - Quand je suis…partie, j'ai cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…nous laisser du temps par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer et…seulement…plus le temps à passer et plus…j'étais dans mon rôle et moins…je pensais à…rentrer…à la maison. Et puis…Dean…enfin Porter, mon agent de liaison m'a dit que la mission était terminée et qu'on devait rentré.

El - Et te revoilà!

O - Oui! Tout à tous les droits de me haïr et de ne pas…

El - Combien de temps?

O - Quoi?

El - Combien de temps après…Gitano es tu partie?

O - Pourquoi est-ce que…

El - REPOND S'IL TE PLAIT!

O - Je…deux jours!

El - 2...2 foutus jours?

O - Elliot…

El - 2 jours…et…tu n'as pas pu décrocher ton putain de téléphone?

O - Et ça aurait changé quoi? Hein, tu peux me le dire?

El - Ça aurait TOUT changé Liv! TOUT!

O - Elliot, de quoi…

Des petits bruits arrivèrent dans le salon.

El - MERDE! Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît!

Il attendit mais les mêmes bruits revinrent encore.

El - BORDEL!

O - El…

El - Je reviens!

Il posa son soda et disparu. Elle resta dans le salon, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le simple fait de décrocher son téléphone aurait tout changer. Elle entendit Elliot parler et leva les yeux. Elle resta scotcher par ce qu'elle vit.

El - Je sais que tu as faim mon grand mais j'ai que deux mains. Alors il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience.

Il alla à la cuisine et prépara le biberon du petit qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête et vit Olivia, les yeux grands ouverts.

El - Toujours parmi nous Liv?

O - Hum…quoi?

El - Ça va?

O - Non, je crois pas…Elliot…

Le petit se mit à crier, son biberon n'arrivant pas assez vite.

El - Elliot Stabler Jr, c'est pas parce que tu pleures que le biberon arrivera plus vite.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le petit se mit à rire. Elliot sourit aussi avant de perdre ce sourire.

El - Liv, voici Eli, mon p'tit dernier. Mon chéri, ça c'est Tata Livi!

Le petit la regarda avant de lui sourire. Ce sourire la ramena à la réalité.

O - C'est ton…

El - Ouais!

O - Mais comment…

El - Tu veux un dessin?

O - El!

El - Je…

Le biberon était prêt. Elliot le prit et s'installa sur le canapé. Il tendit le petit à Olivia.

O - Mais…

El - Tu en meurs d'envie.

O - Elliot!

El - Dépêche toi avant qu'il ne crise à nouveau.

Elle prit le petit et le plaça dans ses bras. Elle prit ensuite le biberon et le petit commença à s'agiter.

O - Eh, doucement Jr. Ça arrive. Voilà!

Elle plaça la tétine dans la bouche du petit, qui se mit à le boire de suite.

O - Eh ben, tu avais faim on dirait!

El - Toujours à cette heure ci!

Elle vit le grand sourire sur le visage d'Elliot.

El - Ça aurait pu être toi!

O - De quoi tu parles?

Il devait lui dire maintenant. Il avait laisser passer sa chance une fois, pas deux.

El - Avant…que…Eli ne se réveille…je…bon sang…si seulement tu avais décroché…

O - Elliot en quoi le fait que je décroche mon télé…

El - Eli aurait pu être ton fils!

* * *

HAN! Cliffangher à la fin du chapitre...

Lisez la suite pour savoir!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Explications

Hey kiddos,

voici la suite du chap 6 et donc l'explication d'Elliot!

Same disclamer as always.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Explications**

Elle resta bouche bée et il se leva. Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et passa sa main sur son visage.

El - Quand…je suis parti de l'hôpital…ce soir là, je me suis rendu compte du sens de ma phrase. Tu étais même…plus importante que ce job! J'ai raisonné et raisonné encore…j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion…qu'on devait en parler. Je t'ai appelé, encore et encore. Je suis même passé chez toi. Quand tu n'as pas répondu, je me suis dit que tu m'en voulais mais qu'on réglerait ça plus tard…Et puis…il m'a dit que tu étais partie pour…on ne savait combien de temps, on ne sait où! J'ai…Perdu la tête. Ne plus te revoir…alors que je devais te le dire…te dire ce que…tu représentais pour moi…J'ai…je suis passé à la maison une semaine plus tard, pour voir les enfants…j'étais mal et…avec Kathy…J'ai regretté ce moment tous les jours jusqu'à…ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle était…enceinte de mon petit ange!

Il regarda son fils, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Olivia.

El - Je savais…qu'elle avait quelqu'un et…quand elle m'a dit…qu'elle ne voulait pas…de lui, ce petit être innocent…j'ai….craqué. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais y compris le fait que j'élèverais seul cet enfant si elle n'en voulait pas. Que ça avait beau être une erreur, c'était ma chaire et mon sang. Elle a accepté. Eli est né 3 mois prématuré. Dès sa naissance, elle m'a accordé tous les droits sur Eli…Il est resté…2 mois à l'hôpital à reprendre des forces pour affronter ce monde. Et depuis 4 mois…c'est lui et moi!

Olivia avait les larmes aux yeux.

El - Si tu avais décroché, on aurait pu parler, se dire ce que l'on ressentait pour l'autre…et qui sait…

O - El…

Le petit venait de finir son biberon et s'agitait dans les bras d'Olivia. Elle tendit le petit à son père.

El - Tu vas où?

O - Je rentre chez moi!

El - Olivia…

O - A plus tard vous deux!

Elle quitta l'appartement d'Elliot. Il regarda son fils qui venait de faire son rot.

El - J'suis un abruti!

Eli lui sourit.

El - Et ça te fait rire toi? Si seulement ça avait été Liv ta maman mon cœur, tout aurait été plus simple!

Il s'assied avec le petit et le berça, tout en repensant au retour d'Olivia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines plus tard, on frappa chez Elliot.

El - Hey!

O - Salut! Je dérange?

El - Non, du tout, entre.

O - Merci!

El - Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

O - Non, je voudrais te parler.

El - Okay!

O - Voila, j'ai…bien réfléchi depuis…qu'on s'est vu et j'ai pensé et… repensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Et je regrette de…ne pas avoir décrocher ces jours là!

El - Oui?

O - Bien sur! On…venait de vivre un truc…pas commun et…ça nous a ouvert les yeux…à tous les deux. Je voulais t'en parler aussi mais…j'avais peur.

El - De quoi?

O - Depuis le début…je…tu étais marié et heureux. Je suis restée dans l'ombre. Quand vous sous êtes séparés…j'ai…au début j'ai tout fait pour vous remettre ensemble et te soutenir. Et puis…avec Gitano, j'ai compris que j'avais une chance…de te parler…et de…pouvoir enfin te dire…ce que je ressentais pour toi…

El - Alors pourquoi…

O - Je suis partie? Je voulais pas vraiment le faire longtemps. Juste…reprendre mes esprits et voir si en revenant, j'avais toujours une chance…et puis…j'avais peur!

El - De quoi?

O - Peur de te…parler et…de me faire…

El - Jamais Liv!

O - Mais je savais pas! La manière dont tu m'as parlé à l'hôpital…j'ai cru que…

El - C'est moi l'abruti dans l'histoire. Si j'avais pas…

O - C'est du passé!

El - Ouais, t'as raison! On oublie et…

O - J'ai pris une décision!

El - Dis moi!

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

O - Je ne reviens pas à l'USV!

El - QUOI?

O - J'arrête!

El - Mais pourquoi?

O - Je peux plus faire ça! Pendant 1 an, j'ai vécu loin des horreurs de mon ancien quotidien, et jamais je ne m'étais aussi bien sentie. Aussi, j'ai décidé de ne pas revenir.

El - Mais Livia, c'est ta vie!

O - Mon ancienne vie. J'en suis aussi arrivée à une autre conclusion. Vous êtes une bonne équipe et je ne veux pas…

El - TU es le meilleur membre de cette équipe. Tu peux pas…

O - Je vais passer l'agrément pour être prof!

El - Prof?

O - C'était ma couverture. Prof d'anglais. En rentrant, je me suis aperçue que plein de choses avaient changé. Lake et Beck, toi et Eli…alors pourquoi pas moi!

El - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

O - Oui! J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ!

El - Okay!

O - Quoi?

El - Si c'est-ce que tu veux…je te soutiens à 300%!

O - Oui?

El - Bien sur! Je ne veux qu'une chose: que tu sois heureuse! Et si prendre un nouveau départ…en tant que…prof d'anglais…c'est-ce que tu veux…alors…je te soutiendrais!

O - Merci!

El- De rien! À quoi ça sert les meilleurs amis sinon?

O - Ouais! Pourquoi ce sourire?

El - Quel sourire?

O - Celui que tu as quand tu as une idée en tête. Celui que tu as en ce moment même sur ton visage!

El - J'en sais rien!

O - Elliot!

El - Quoi?

O - Dis moi!

El - Je…

O - Elliot Stabler!

El - Bien! Tu…vu que…on ne va plus travailler ensemble, que je vais être un flic, père célibataire à la vie bien compliqué et que toi…tu vas être une enseignante à la vie bien simple…

O - Oui?

El - Ça te dirais pas de…

O - De?

El - De te compliquer un peu la vie!

O - Et comment?

El - En…je sais pas moi…en…acceptant…de faire partie intégrante de nos vies!

O - El…

El - Je sais c'est beaucoup ce que je te demande. Mais…je…veux…que tu aies une vraie place dans la vie d'Eli!

O - Je ne veux pas…

El - Je ne te demande pas de l'adopter. Juste…d'être un personnage important dans sa vie!

O - Et pas dans la tienne peut être?

El - J'ai déjà attendu 1 an que tu reviennes! Je peux encore attendre!

O - Combien de temps?

El - Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra…du moment que je t'ai pour moi…pour nous à la fin!

O - Optimiste Stabler!

El - De plus en plus depuis que ma fripouille est né.

O - Je…vais étudier…ta proposition!

El - Bien, très bien même!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et durant 4 années, ils avaient fonctionnés comme ça. Ils avaient des sentiments évidents pour l'autres, ils sortaient de temps en temps en couple, passant des moments romantiques…Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se passer quelque chose mais…chacun d'entre eux avait peur que leur relation et leur amitié ne change de trop. Chacun était libre de fréquenter d'autre personnes mais cela ne donnait jamais rien, du fait de l'attirance pour l'autre et de leur relation vis-à-vis d'Eli. Il aimait vraiment avoir Olivia dans sa vie et tout le monde savait qu'elle était plus que « Tata Liv »! Elle était la présence féminine et maternelle dont tout enfant à besoin. Finalement, lors du 4ème anniversaire d'Eli, ils avaient décidé d'être exclusif l'un à l'autre sans pour autant précipité les choses ou même emménager ensemble. Ils reprenaient tout presque à zéro.

* * *

Voila, vous y voyez un peu plus clair sur la relation de Liv avec Eli et même vis à vis de son boulot de prof!!

A bientot pour la suite!!


	8. Chapter 8: Nouveau statut

Hey kiddos,

Vu que j'ai plein... de temps devant moi, je vais faire plaisir à plusieurs personnes (**qui se reconnaitront sans que je les cite..**.)

Merci pour TOUTES les reveiws que vous laissez....

**Same disclamer as always!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Nouveau statut…**

_Retour au jour de l'opération._

Elliot arriva au commissariat et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il posa sa tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux.

Cr - Elliot!

Il « grogna ».

El - Oui Capitaine.

Cr - Dans mon bureau.

El - Cap…

Cr - Tout de suite!

Il se leva et alla dans le bureau adjacent.

Cr - Ferme la porte.

Il s'exécuta.

Cr - Tu as rallumé ton portable depuis tout à l'heure?

El - Non, la batterie est H.S et…

Cr - Olivia a téléphoné!

Il regarda sa montre. 8h30.

El - Merde. Je devais rentrer avant son départ. Elle vous a dit à qui elle confiait Eli?

Cr - Elle le garde elle-même!

El - Quoi? Mais elle a cours et…

Cr - Eli est à l'hôpital!

El - QUOI?

Cr - Il a été opéré de l'appendicite il y a deux heures. Olivia m'a appelé: il va bien. Il se réveil doucement!

El - Mon…petit…

Cr - Vas y!

El - Merci!

Il sortit du bureau en courant, ne s'arrêtant que pour entrer dans sa voiture. Il conduisit avec les gyrophares d'allumés. Il se gara devant l'hôpital.

Se - Bonjour Monsieur.

El - Bonjour. Mon fils a été opéré de l'appendicite ce matin.

Se - Son nom…

El - Stabler, Elliot Stabler Jr.

Se - Un instant…le petit Eli est chambre 456, 4ème étage, service pédiatrique.

El - Merci!

Il se mit à monter les escaliers le plus vite possible. Il arriva au 4ème étage.

P - Vous cherchez…

El - La chambre 456.

P - Vous êtes…

El - Elliot…

P - Le père d'Eli?

El - C'est moi! Comment…

P - Je suis l'infirmière qui s'est occupé de votre bout de chou!

El - MERCI!

P - De rien! C'est un dur à cuire!

El - C'est de famille!

P - Suivez moi!

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit Olivia. Il se mit à courir.

El - Liv!

Elle se retourna et alla à sa rencontre. Ils restèrent dans leur étreinte une longue minute.

El - Ça va toi?

O - Oui! Mieux depuis que tu es là!

El - Désolé de…

O - Chut! Maintenant, tu es là, c'est le principal!

El - Comment va-t-il?

O - Il dort!

El - J'aurais dû m'en douter.

P - Excusez moi!

O - Oui Mary?

P - Il y a une cafétéria en bas. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu.

O - Mais…

P - Je reste avec lui et si il y a du nouveau…je vous préviens!

O - Merci Mary!

P - De rien! Filez!

O - Oui!

Ils partirent à la cafétéria, main dans la main.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois à la cafétéria, Elliot servit un thé à Olivia, qui était assise la tête dans les mains. Il déposa le gobelet de thé devant elle et commença à lui masser les épaules.

O - Hum…

El - Ça va mieux?

O - Hum…

Il lui embrassa le cou délicatement. Elle soupira de nouveau.

El - Lâche toi mon cœur.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Elliot la réconforta.

O - J'ai eu si peur…

El - Je sais. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé à Eli. TU étais là et TU as fait le bon choix. Eli s'est fait opéré et il va bien. Et ça c'est grâce à toi.

O - Je…

Il continua de la réconforter tout en lui murmurant des mots doux dans l'oreille. Mary arriva 25 minutes plus tard. Ils étaient en train de discuter en se tenant les mains, tout en se souriant amoureusement.

P - Ahem Ahem…

Ils levèrent la tête.

P - Excusez moi de vous déranger mais…votre p'tit bout est réveillé.

El - Oh! C'est super.

P - Et ils vous réclament!

O - Oh et…

P - En fait…

O - Quoi? Quelque chose ne va pas? Il…

P - Il va bien! Juste…en fait…il a réclamé… sa maman!

Olivia se stoppa net en entendant ça.

O - Oh euh…

P - Il a expressément demandé et je le cite… « Maman Livi! »

Olivia regarda Elliot qui lui fit un grand sourire.

El - Allons voir le p'tit monstre.

O - Euh… ouais!

Ils suivirent l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre.

P - Je viendrais lui faire des examens plus tard.

O - Encore merci pour tout Mary!

P - De rien!

Olivia s'avança mais vit qu'Elliot ne le suivait pas.

O - Tu viens pas?

El - Je…vous laisse un peu tous les deux.

O - Mais…

El - Liv, c'est TOI qu'il a demandé! Je viendrais un peu après.

O - Merci!

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et entra dans la chambre.

O - Coucou mon ange!

Eli - Maman!

Elle s'approcha du lit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

O - Comment tu vas?

Eli - Fatigué!

O - Je sais. C'est tout à fait normal mon poussin! Mais le méchant crobe est parti maintenant et TOUT va aller mieux!

Eli - Merci!

O - Je t'en pris! Eh, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Eli - C'est quoi?

O - Je reviens.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

O - Entre!

Elliot entra dans la chambre de son fils.

El - Salut champion!

Eli - PAPA!

Il serra son fils dans ses bras.

El - Alors mon champion s'est fait opéré?

Eli - Oui!

El - On m'a dit que tu avais été très très courageux!

Eli - Oui! Comme toi et maman!

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau après les paroles du petit.

El - Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là et de t'avoir laisser seul avec…

Il regarda Olivia en souriant.

_El - « Maman »!_

Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant.

El - Alors je te propose quelque chose.

Eli - Quoi?

El - Eh bien…aujourd'hui et demain, je reste avec toi!

Eli - Vrai?

El - Je te le promets Eli.

Eli - Toi aussi maman?

O - Eh bien…si papa est d'accord, va pour aujourd'hui…mais demain…je dois aller travailler.

Eli - Mais tu viendras me voir quand même?

O - Bien entendu. Je ne pourrais pas passer une bonne journée si je ne te vois pas!

Eli - COOL!

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi avec le petit, en profitant du fait qu'il dormait pour discuter. Olivia était assise sur les genoux d'Elliot, tout en regardant Eli au pays enchanté des rêves.

El - Dis moi ce qui te travailles?

O - Tout! L'opération, ma réaction, ton « absence », mon nouveau statut!

El - J'aurais dû le prévoir!

O - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

El - Je… lundi…pendant qu'on regardait la télé, il s'est allongé contre moi et m'a demandé…pourquoi il avait pas de maman!

O - Il grandit trop vite!

El - Je te le fais pas dire. Je…savais pas quoi répondre si ce n'est que…il comprendrait quand il sera plus grand mais que TOI, tu le considérais un peu comme ton fils. C'est là…

O - Qu'il te l'a demandé…

El - Voilà! Je…rien ne m'a fait plus plaisir que de l'entendre dire ça! Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait le faire…seulement si tu étais d'accord. À croire qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

O - Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…

El - Je vois pas qui!

O - Ben voyons…j'aurais dû m'en douter!

* * *

Alors???

Premier rebondissement dans la suite de l'histoire.... et il y en aura d'autres.....

See ya!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Première nuit et réveil

Hey kiddos,

Que d'enthousiasme dans les commentaires que vous m"avez laissé! J'en suis très touchée et je vous en remercie!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre!

**Same diclamer....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Première nuit et réveil en famille.**

El - Je reste!

O - Moi aussi!

El - Liv…

O - Elliot, je l'ai emmené ici, je suis restée avec lui du début à la fin…je le laisserais pas maintenant.

El - Livia, je sais que tu le veux et je comprends. Crois moi, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là ce matin, ni même avant mais…tu travailles demain!

O - Et alors? Je passe mes nuits chez toi et pourtant je travaille le lendemain!

El - C'est pas pareil!

O - C'est même pire! JE reste ici cette nuit avec Eli!

El - Tout comme moi!

Doc - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

El - Rien…

Doc - Une querelle d'amoureux?

O - Il ne veut pas que je reste!

Doc - Théoriquement…un seul parent est autorisé à rester. Et c'est exceptionnel. Mais bon…à situation exceptionnelle…vous pouvez rester tous les deux cette nuit!

El/O - Vraiment?

Doc - Oui! Eli est un petit garçon très courageux et…vu qu'il va devoir rester jusqu'à samedi matin parmi nous…autant qu'il se sente bien. Mais demain soir, un seul pourra rester!

O - Merci Docteur!

Doc - Je vous en pris. Sur ceux, passer une bonne nuit…enfin…autant que possible!

El - Merci. Vous aussi.

Doc - Je viendrais l'ausculter vers midi.

O - Bien. À demain!

Doc - A demain!

Elle quitta le couloir.

O - Je reste!

Elle l'embrassa et entra dans la chambre.

El - JE jure qu'elle va finir par me rendre dingue!!

Il sourit et entra par la suite dans la chambre aussi. Eli regardait les dessins animés et commençait à fermer les yeux.

O - Il est temps de dormir.

Eli - Suis pas…fatigué!

O - Tu tombes déjà mon ange!

Eli - NAN c'est…

Il se mit à bailler.

Eli - Même pas vrai!

O - Ben voyons. C'est pas vrai hein? Allez, au dodo Mr Stabler Jr.

Eli - Hum…

Il se coucha avec sa peluche contre lui.

El - Bonne nuit toi!

Ils l'embrassèrent chacun leur tour avant de se poser dans le fauteuil et de regarder un peu la télé. En le voyant absorber par tout excepter le film, elle éteignit la télé. Il ne réalisa même pas son geste.

O - Parle moi!

El - Hum…

O - Dis moi ce qui te tracasses.

El - Rien!

O - Elliot Stabler Senior!

El - Ça va… juste que…maintenant que…tu as un nouveau statut dans nos vies…

O - Tu commences à voir plus loin?

El - En partie. Tu m'en veux?

O - Non puisque je fais la même chose!

El - Et tu vois ça comment?

O - Je sais pas. J'ai…pour le moment je dois me faire à l'idée qu'on m'appelle « maman »!

El - Tu vas vite t'y faire.

O - Oui mais…ça implique trop de changements radicaux.

El - Comme?

O - Il va vouloir me voir tout le temps!

El - On te voit tous les jours.

O - Mais là, ce sera permanent. Donc, un déménagement. Ensuite, il y a l'évolution de toi et de moi. Si on est une famille, cela implique forcement…

El - Calme toi ma puce. Voilà comment Je vois les choses. Certes, il t'appelle maman. Maintenant, à nous de gérer la chose. On va avancer doucement. Tu habites quasiment à la maison…

O - Vrai.

El - Voilà. Pour la suite, toi et moi…on a le temps. Je veux dire…depuis le temps que « Toi et Moi » ça existe…la priorité c'est Eli! C'est vrai que…j'ai envie qu'on vive ensemble comme une famille. Mais le reste…on fait comme d'habitude…on avance à notre rythme!

Elle le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

El - Pourquoi ces larmes?

O - Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse!

El - Merci!

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

O - Je vous aime Elliot Stabler!

Il la regarda en souriant, soulager d'avoir entendu cette petite phrase qu'il espérait entendre depuis des années.

El - Moi aussi je vous aime Olivia Benson!

O - C'est toujours bon à savoir!

El - Comme si tu le savais pas!

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de regarder LEUR petit bout de chou dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils furent réveillés par Mary qui venait faire les examens du matin du petit.

M - Bien le bonjour!

O - Bonjour Mary!

M - Bien dormi?

El/O - Ça peut aller! / Pas trop mal!

M - Je dois faire les examens d'Eli! Vous voulez le réveiller?

O - Moui! Il est grognon le matin! Un truc entre père et fils!

El - EH!

O - Moi aussi je t'aime El!

Il secoua la tête. Elle s'assied sur le lit et passa sa main sur le front d'Eli.

O - Eli…

Eli - Hum…

O - C'est l'heure p'tit bout!

Eli - Maman…?

O - C'est moi! Réveille toi, Mary doit t'examiner!

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Olivia lui sourire.

O - Bonjour Mr Stabler Jr.

Eli - Jour maman!

M - C'est un p'tit bonjour ça!

O - Faut pas trop le brusquer le matin!

M - Je vois! Bonjour toi!

Eli - Jour Mary!

M - Alors, je vais prendre ta température et ta tension. Tu me donnes ton bras.

Il tendit son bras, toujours aussi endormi.

M - Tout me semble parfait. Je vais devoir prendre un peu de son urine.

El - Ça c'est un truc de gars! Je m'en charge. Salut fils!

Eli - Jour papa!

El - Allez, en route.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Mary sourit à Olivia devant son regard émerveillé envers ses hommes.

M - C'est toujours comme ça la première fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à vos enfants. Vous stressez, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de culpabiliser et finalement…tout se finit bien!

O - Ouais!

El - Et nous revoilà! Cadeau!

M - Wow! Il est sacrément rempli! Merci Eli! Bien, on reviendra plus tard.

Eli - Bobo!

O - Tu as mal où mon ange?

Il montra sa cicatrice.

M - C'est normal. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te donner un médicament, tu vas dormir et avoir beaucoup moins mal.

Eli - D'accord.

M - Pendant ce temps, vous devriez rentrer tous les deux.

O - Oui, faut que je me prépare à ma journée.

El - Eli, tu veux que papa te rapportes quelque chose de la maison?

Eli - Oui, veux ma peluche de Stitch!

El - Okay! Voilà ce qu'on fait. Mary te donne le médicament. Tu dors. Maman va aller travailler. Et quand tu te réveilleras, je serais là et on passera la journée tous les deux! Ça te va?

Eli - Oui! Tu viens après maman?

O - Dès que je finis ma journée, je te promets.

Eli - Cool!

Mary lui donna du sirop.

O - Je reviens ce soir.

Eli - Au revoir maman!

O - Au revoir mon ange. Je t'aime.

Eli - Moi aussi!

El - Et moi aussi je t'aime!

Eli se mit à sourire.

El - Je serais là à ton réveil! Bye toi!

Eli - Bye papa!

Ils l'embrassèrent sur le front avant de quitter sa chambre. Chacun prit sa voiture et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Olivia redescendit voir Elliot une fois qu'elle fût prête.

El - Ça va aller toi?

O - Je vais faire aller. Mais sachant qu'il est avec toi, je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire. Promets moi de te reposer un peu!

El - Oui maman!

O - Très fin Stabler!

El - Ben quoi? Pourquoi seul NOTRE fils pourrait t'appeler comme ça?

O - Parce que…c'est NOTRE fils!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

El - Pas si vite toi!

Il l'a rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment avant de devoir se séparer.

El - C'est 18 ce soir?

O - Mouais! Je vais me dépêcher de venir le voir!

El - Okay! Mais j'insiste pour que TU rentres ce soir et que tu es une VRAIE nuit de repos!

O - El…

El - Non, pas de El…après ce qui s'est passé, tu dois évacuer et te reposer. Et c'est pas en restant dans une chambre d'hôpital que tu le ferras.

O - Bien papa!

El - Je suis sérieux mon cœur!

O - Je sais! On se voit ce soir?

El - Plutôt deux fois qu'une! Passe une bonne journée!

O - Je vais faire du mieux possible!

El - Alors pense à ça!

Il l'embrassa le plus gentiment et lentement possible.

El - Et pense au fait que je t'aime et que notre fils aussi t'aime!

O - Hum…ça va le faire!

El - Bien! En route!

O- Bye!

Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez et partit. Elliot prit une douche avant de rassemblez quelques affaires pour Eli.

* * *

Alors?????


	10. Chapter 10: Unr rude journée

Hey kiddos,

Suite à vos nombreuses reviews, me voici dans l'obligation de mettre un nouveau chapitre de Eli. Merci beaucoup!!!

**Same disclamer as always since chapter 1!!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Une rude journée.**

Amy - Salut Olivia.

O - Salut Amy!

Amy - Tu m'as l'air complètement crevée!

O - Je le suis!

Amy - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier? Enfin…si tu veux bien…

O - Mon fils s'est fait opéré de l'appendicite!

Amy - Ton FILS?

O - Relaxe! Le fils d'Elliot!

Amy - Oh!

O - Mais…maintenant…c'est aussi le mien!

Amy - Sérieux?

O - Il m'appelle maman et…je le considère comme mon fils depuis…plus de 4 ans donc…

Amy - C'est officiel alors?

O - Presque! Il reste quelque détails à régler mais…on va dire que oui!

Amy - C'est super pour toi!

O - Merci!

Amy - Comment va-t-il?

O - Plutôt bien! Il a été super courageux…

Amy - Et Elliot?

O - Ça va aussi!

Amy - Et vous deux…

O - D'habitude, c'est moi qui interrogeait les gens.

Amy - Tu n'es plus flic Olivia!

O - Je sais…avec Elliot, on…avance…un peu plus que prévu mais…c'est-ce qu'il faut pour…notre famille!

Amy - WOW! Okay, alors là, il me faut les détails.

O - Amy…

Amy - On verra ça à midi!

O - Je déjeune dehors!

Amy - Senior?

O - Non, une affaire…de famille à régler!

Amy - Je retiens et je n'oublie pas!

O - Je sais! Bon cours!

Amy - Toi aussi!

Elles se séparèrent devant la classe d'Olivia.

O - Bonjour à tous!

G - Bonjour!

O - Alors, avant de faire l'appel, je m'excuse de mon absence d'hier. Une…urgence m'est tombée dessus et je ne pouvais vraiment pas…donc voilà!

Je - Et ça va mieux?

O - Tout va pour le mieux, merci Jeremy!

Elle fit l'appel.

O - Alors, le film…qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Te - J'ai rien capté!

Ke - Idem!

Er - Same here!

O - Je vois! Bien, Claire, tu as le DVD?

Cl - Oui!

O - C'était pas prévu mais…autant le visualiser en entier et à la suite pour mieux comprendre.

G - COOL!

O - Cependant…je vais compliquer la chose par une interro sur le film!

G - Oh aller!

O - Non! Vous l'avez vu. Je vous donne juste une chance de mieux comprendre l'intrigue en entier et donc le message de ce film! Ça marche?

G - D'accord!

O - Parfait! Soyez attentif! C'est pas parce que c'est le matin et qu'on ne veille pas faire cours. C'est important pour la suite. Vu?

G - Oui!

O - Okay! C'est parti!

Durant le visionnage du film, Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Eli. Elle regardait ses élève pour voir si ils suivaient vraiment. À parement, son message avait été clair. Vers la fin du film, elle reçue un M.M.S. Elle vit l'expéditeur et sourit: _Elliot_! Qui d'autre? Elle ouvrit le message et son cœur se serra. L'image représentait un dessin d'Eli: un cœur rouge avec écrit « _MAMAN »_ en noir à l'intérieur. Les larmes lui arrivèrent mais elle se retint. Il y avait un mot: 

_Tu nous manques. Vivement ce soir que l'on soit tous les 3 réunis, comme une vraie famille: notre famille! On t'aime. Elliot Stabler, Père & Fils!_

Elle enregistra l'image et l'a mis en fond d'écran sur son portable. Elle prit le temps de répondre.

_Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être avec l'autre moitié de ma vie: vous, les hommes de ma vie, ma famille. Je vous aime. Liv!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après sa matinée de cours, Olivia partit déjeuner à l'extérieur.

_? - Entrez!_

O - Bonjour!

? - Liv? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

O - Je voulais…me changer un peu les idées pour le déjeuner.

Cr - J'ai un peu de temps! Ça te dit de déjeuner avec ton vieux Capitaine?

O - Je préfèrerais déjeuner avec… « mon père »!

Cr - Ça me va tout autant!

Ils quittèrent le bureau, Cragen ayant prévenu qu'il sortait déjeuner.

Cr - Alors, comment va-t-il?

O - Il va bien! Ses constantes sont bonnes. Il va rester un peu à l'hôpital pour récupérer.

Cr - Comment tu vas toi?

O - Mieux! J'ai vraiment…eu une trouille bleue!

Cr - Tu vois maintenant dans l'état où j'étais quand tu étais sur le terrain!

O - Je me doute! Mais là, c'est…différent! Il est si petit et fragile et…

Cr - Il est costaud! Le fils de son père!

O - Aucun doute! Le même fichu caractère!

Cr - Tu m'en diras tant!

O - En parlant d'El…

Cr - Dis moi!

O - Eli doit rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à samedi et…

Cr - Il a jusqu'à mardi matin!

O - Mais…

Cr - On a du renfort. Et il a besoin de s'occuper de ma fille et de mon petit fils! Donc…

O - Merci… « papa »!

Cr - De rien!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El - Stabler!

_O - Salut toi!_

El - Hey! C'est la pause?

_O - Oui! J'ai pas pu appeler avant! Entre les cours, le directeur, Cragen et…_

El - Cragen?

_O - Je suis passée le voir pour le rassurer un peu!_

Eli - Papa!

El - Quittes pas!

Eli - Allo?

_O - Coucou toi!_

Eli - MAMAN!

_O - Comment tu te sens?_

Eli - Un peu fatigué!

_O - C'est les médicaments et l'opération._

Eli - Tu as eu mon dessin?

_O - Oui! Il est magnifique mon ange! Merci!_

Eli - De rien!

_O - Tu me repasses papa!_

Eli - Oui!

_O - A ce soir!_

Eli - A ce soir!

El - Hey!

_O - Merci pour le dessin! J'en avais besoin!_

El - Il a INSISTE pour le faire et te l'envoyer le plus rapidement possible!

_O - C'est adorable! Je te laisse, je reprends!_

El - Okay! Bye!

_O - Bye vous deux!_

* * *

................

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire....


	11. Décision!

Salut à tous.

Voici un petit chapitre matinale...

RATER...

Voila, dans vos reviews... qui me font toujours aussi plaisir, vous m'en demander plus et plus vite!

Seulement, il ne reste que 6 chapitre. Je vous laisse donc le choix!

**- Soit:** Je publie les 6 chapitres en 6 jours et d'ici samedi, Eli sera finit...

**- Soit:** J'espace le temps de publication et ma FF sera terminée dans 2 semaines.

A vous de choisir!

Love and Kisses!

BigBoss87!!


	12. Chapter 11: Discussion en famille

Hey kiddos,

Bon alors d'après vos votes, la fin de l'histoire devra être espacée!!

Mais bon, je vais vous donner un avant goût de la suite avec ce chapitre...

Disclamer...

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Discussions en famille**

Eli - A mon tour!

El - Bien!

Ils s'amusèrent avec les petites voitures d'Eli quand on frappa à la porte.

El - Entrez!

Cr - Comment vont les Stabler?

Eli - PAPY!

Cr - Hey mon p'tit gars! Tu te sens mieux?

Eli - Oui! Regardes, j'ai un gros pansement!

Cr - Ben dis donc, il est vraiment gros! Tu as été courageux mon grand. Je suis fier de toi!

Eli - Merci papy!

Cr - Comment tu te sens toi?

El - Mieux! On a eu la trouille!

Cr - Liv m'a dit ce midi!

El - Pourquoi est elle venue?

Cr - Pour toi figure toi!

El - Moi? Mais…

Cr - Occupe toi d'eux jusqu'à mardi!

El - Mardi? Mais…

Cr - On a reçu un peu de renfort de la criminelle! Alors…autant en profiter un peu!

El - Merci Capitaine, j'apprécie!

Cr - C'est normal, c'est mon petit fils alors…

El - Ouais! T'entends ça champion, papa reste avec toi jusqu'à mardi matin!

Eli - Vraiment?

El - Oui, demande à papy!

Cr - La vérité p'tit gars!

Eli - TROP COOL!

El - Tu m'étonnes!

Cragen s'assied et alla pour parler quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

? - Salut la compagnie!

Eli - MAMAN!

O - Coucou toi!

Elle prit Eli dans ses bras et l'embrassa fort.

Eli - Tu m'as manqué maman!

O - Toi aussi mon p'tit amour!

El - Et moi, rien?

O - Jaloux! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon grand amour!

El - C'est mieux!

Il l'embrassa légèrement avant qu'elle n'aperçoive Cragen.

O - Tout va bien Don?

Cr - Hum…heu…oui! J'essaye juste de…_MAMAN_?

O - Heu…oui!

Cr - Mais…tu ne m'as rien dit ce midi?

O - Je sais…c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. J'ai pas voulu…trop en dire non plus!

Cr - Okay! Donc…tu as un fils…et un petit ami…officiel!

O - C'est ça!

Cr - Une famille?

El - Exact Capitaine!

Cr - Je vois! Elliot, tu connais les règles!

El - Oui… « beau papa! »

Cr - STABLER!

El - Désolé Capitaine!

Doc - En voilà de l'agitation ici!

O - Bonsoir Docteur!

Doc - Bonsoir, comment va mon patient aujourd'hui?

Eli - Mieux!

El - Il se plaint un peu de sa cicatrice.

Doc - C'est normal. Demain, il pourra se balader un peu pour se changer les idées et habituer son corps à la cicatrice!

Eli - CHOUETTE!

Doc - C'est-ce que je voulais entendre.

Cr - Bon, je vous laisse…la petite famille! Salut toi!

Eli - Salut papy!

Cr - Quand à vous deux…il était temps!

El/O - Merci Capitaine! / Merci…papa!

Cr - Mouais! Reposez vous bien! Bye p'tit Stabler!

Eli - Bye papy!

Cragen quitta la chambre.

Doc - Quelle famille!

El - Et encore, il manque les oncles, tantes, frère et sœurs!

Doc - Je vois! Qui reste ce soir?

El - Moi!

Doc - Bien. Olivia, vous avez encore une heure!

O - Merci Docteur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia prit Eli dans ses bras et alla rejoindre Elliot. Elle s'assied sur ses genoux, il plaça ses bras autour d'elle et posa ses mains sur Eli. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un relatif silence.

El - Eli.

Eli - Oui papa?

El - Avec maman, on doit te parler!

O - Voilà, euh…le fait que tu m'appelles maman…et que…avec ton papa…on soit ensemble…des choses vont changer.

Eli - Comme quoi?

El - Eh bien, dans un premier temps…Livi va vivre avec nous!

Eli - VRAI?

O - Ben…vu que je suis ta maman, autant…qu'on vive comme une vraie famille!

Eli - OUAIS!!!

Il se colla contre Olivia qui l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

Eli - Tu viens quand à la maison?

O - Très vite! J'ai juste…des petites choses à régler par rapport à mon chez moi…et après…on aura juste…un chez…NOUS!

Eli - Et j'aurais des frères et sœurs?

Olivia n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de demander.

O - Ben…

El - Bien sûr mon grand!

Eli - Vraiment?

O - Ah oui?

El - Pas de doutes!

Eli - J'veux un p'tit frère!

O - Une minute Jr! D'une part…on ne peut pas décider de ce que…tu auras…frère ou sœur!

Eli - Oh!

O - D'autre part…tu vas devoir attendre un peu!

Eli - Pourquoi?

El - Oui, pourquoi Olivia?

O - Deux contre une! D'accord, sympa les garçons. Pour la simple et bonne raison que pour le moment je t'ai TOI! Quand avec papa, on aura réglé…des petits détails…importants pour la suite, alors à ce moment là…on verra pour ton frère…ou ta sœur! On est d'accord?

Eli - Oui!

O - Parfait!

Le petit était toujours contre elle, à regarder les dessins animés. Elliot embrassa Olivia sur la tempe.

El - Tu es parfaite dans ton rôle de mère!

O - Je vais devoir apprendre rapidement avec lui…et le prochain?

El - Tu y arriveras!

O - Tu en veux combien d'autre?

El - Au moins un!

O - Ou une!

El - Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu assez de filles?

O - Certes…mais moi je n'en ai pas.

El - Très bien! Voilà le deal: on agrandi la famille…

O - Et…

El - On arrêtera quand…on aura eu un de chaque!

O - Un de chaque?

El - Ouais! Moi, mon autre fils et toi ta fille!

O - Ça peut prendre du temps!

El - Si on a des jumeaux directement nan!

O - Des jumeaux?

El - Regarde Liz et Dick!

O - Ça fait, en tout et pour tout, 1 jour que j'ai un fils et toi tu me parles déjà de jumeaux!

El - Correction! Ça fait 4 ans que tu as un fils!

O - Mais…

El - Pour moi, Eli a toujours été ton fils! Tu l'as toujours considéré comme tel sans jamais vouloir prendre la place de…enfin tu vois! Donc…pour moi, c'est TON fils, notre fils et ça l'a toujours été.

O - Oui papa!

El - Liv!

O - Je te charrie Elliot!

El - Je vois ça! Mais je suis sérieux pour l'avenir!

O - Je sais. J'ai juste besoin…d'un peu de temps.

El - Pas de problème. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

O - Sans vous, ça va pas être évident.

El - Pense que demain, tu resteras!

O - Tu sais que je t'aime!

El - Tu as dû vaguement me le dire hier!

O - J'ai le même souvenir. Aller ma fripouille, faut que je rentre!

Eli - Déjà?

O - Je t'appelle en arrivant à la maison, avant que tu ne dormes.

Eli - D'accord!

O - Fais moi un gros câlin!

Il l'a serra contre lui. Elle en profita pour se lever et le remettre dans son lit.

O - On se voit demain?

Eli - OUI!

O - Bonne nuit!

Eli - A demain maman.

Après un nouveau câlin interminable, elle réussit à s'extirper des bras d'Eli et sortit de la chambre, suivit d'Elliot.

O - Il est increvable!

El - C'est ton fils Liv!

O - Tu me tues!

El - Je sais! Fais attention…

O - En rentrant à la maison. On croirait entendre Cragen.

El - Désolé. Juste…

O - Que tu m'aimes et que tu as « _LEGEREMENT _» tendance à me protéger?

El - Okay, je suis si transparent?

O - Pour moi oui! Parce que je te connais depuis…trop longtemps et parce que…

El - Tu m'aimes?

O - Gagné!

El - Super. J'ai gagné quoi?

O - Le droit d'embrasser la femme que tu aimes avant qu'elle ne rentre…dans son nouveau chez elle!

El - J'ai connu pire.

Le baiser fût le même que le matin, avant le départ d'Olivia au travail. Cependant, malgré une envie d'aller plus loin, ils durent se résigner à le faire. D'une part, parce qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital, au service pédiatrique. D'autre part, parce qu'Eli appelait son père.

El - Toujours le pire moment! J'arrive Eli!

O - C'est ton fils!

El - NOTRE fils.

O - Oui. A tout!

El - Bye beauté.

Elle quitta l'hôpital, laissant Elliot retourner au chevet du petit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - Stabler!

_O - Tu réponds comme papa maintenant?_

Eli - Il m'a dit que c'était toi! Et que je devais répondre comme lui!

El - Espèce de Traître!

_O - Écoute pas ton père. Tu es prêt à dormir?_

Eli - Oui! Mais je voudrais que tu sois là!

_O - Je serais là demains soir!_

Eli - Promis?

_O - Promis! Fais de beaux rêves Eli!_

Eli - Toi aussi maman.

_O - Tu me passes papa?_

Eli - Oui! Au revoir maman.

_O - Bye mon cœur._

El - Oui?

_O - T'es un abruti!_

_El - _Merci ma puce. Tu es au lit?

_O - Oui! Mais il fait froid sans toi contre moi!_

El - C'est pas le genre de truc à me dire. Surtout en ce moment.

_O - Je sais! C'est pareil pour moi. Mais on va devoir attendre…_

El - Mouais! Je te jure…Liv, tu as le don pour…

_O - Je croyais qu'on avait le temps?_

El - Je…grrr…

_O - Tout va bien El?_

El - Je…vais faire aller!

_O - A ce point là?_

El - Stop! Je t'en pris!

_O - J'adore te torturer mon chéri!!!_

El - Je vois ça.

_O - Bon je vous laisse dormir. Prenez soin de vous!_

El - Liv!

_O - Je vous aime!_

El - Ouais…nous aussi. Bye!

_O - Bye!_

Un peu après raccroché, Olivia finit son « repas », posa le plateau par terre et se coucha. Elle portait un caleçon et un T-shirt appartenant à Elliot. Elle se coucha sur le côté droit, en serrant une des peluches d' Eli dans ses bras.

* * *

SO????

vous voulez la suite???

Va falloir attendre...

BigBoss87


	13. Chapter 12: Evolutions

Hey kiddos,

Comme prévu, je publie Eli en espacé. J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre.

**Disclamer... chap 1!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Evolutions…**

La sonnerie de son téléphone réveilla Olivia. Elle eut du mal à trouver la source du trouble de son sommeil réparateur. Elle le trouva et décrocha.

O - A…Allô?

_Eli - Bonjour MAMAN!_

O - Hum…jour mon ange.

_Eli - Debout maman! Faut aller travailler!_

O - Je sais Eli!

_El - Il a une pêche ce matin._

O - Je vois ça!

_El - Bonjour mon amour!_

O - Hum…

_El - Comment vas-tu?_

O - Hum…j'ai eu le meilleur des réveils.

_El - Oui?_

O - Un peu…brutal…mais…super!

_El - Bien dormie?_

O - A merveille!

_El - A ce point?_

O - Si tu savais!

_El - Dis moi!_

O - J'ai rêvé que…je me réveillais…dans les bras d'un séduisant officier de police…

_El - Et je le connais?_

O - Hum…pas sûr!

_El - Donnes moi des détails!_

O - Grand, brun, musclé, un regard bleu azur dans lequel tu as envie de te noyer, un sourire des plus sensuel qui le rend encore plus sexy!

_El - Mouais, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais je vais tout de même garder un œil sur lui!_

O - BREF…

_El - Oui, pardon mon cœur tu disais?_

O - Je disais…qu'on passait un tendre moment et que…d'un coup, une p'tite fripouille arrivait dans la chambre en sautant sur le lit.

_El - Pas mal!_

O - Oui. Et durant un long moment tous les trois…

_El - Quoi?_

O - Une autre petite fripouille s'amusait à me donner des coups dans le ventre!

_El - Vraiment?_

O - A croire que la conversation d'hier m'a plus travaillé que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

_El - A croire que, en effet! Promis, ça se réalisera…très vite!_

O - Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit!

_El - Et je le pense!_

O - Je sais!

_El - Tu devrais te préparer!_

O - Hum…

_El - NON!_

O - Quoi?

_El - Tu ne te rendors pas!_

O - Mais comment…

_El - Je ne suis pas le seul à être transparent Liv!_

O - Vrai. À tout à l'heure!

_El - A tout à…_

_Eli - BISOUS MAMAN!_

O - Je l'adore notre fils!

_El - J'espère bien!_

O - Abruti! À plus!

_El - Salut!_

Elle finit par se lever et se préparer. Elle eut une matinée relativement calme au lycée: période d'examens oblige. Il y eut un évènement imprévu qui la poussa à revoir son emploi du temps pour l'après midi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle entra, son envie de parler passa rapidement. Eli était en train de dormir contre son père, qui lui aussi dormait. Elle les trouva adorable et n'en revenait toujours pas que maintenant, c'était sa famille, ses hommes. Elle s'approcha d'Elliot, passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Cette action le réveilla mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient un grand et même sourire.

O - Hey!

Elle venait de chuchoter. Il l'a regarda, étonné qu'elle ne fasse que chuchoter. Elle lui désigna Eli. Il le regarda et sourit à cette vision.

El - Hey!

O - Bien dormi?

El - C'était pas prévu!

O - Toi aussi tu en as besoin!

El - Ouais!

Olivia prit le petit, qui ronchonna rapidement au moment d'être déposer dans son lit. Elle secoua la tête avant de retourner vers Elliot. Comme la veille, elle s'asseye sur lui.

El - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait?

O - Ils ont annulé une épreuve des P4. Du coup, j'ai mon après midi. Alors je me suis dit, autant venir.

El - J'en connais un qui va être content.

O - Pour le moment, il dort!

El - Hum…j'en connais un autre qui est content de te voir!

O - Vraiment?

El - Hum hum…

Il commença à lui embrasser le cou. Elle ferma les yeux avant de lui laisser un plus libre accès à son cou. Il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la brèche qu'elle lui avait laissé. Très vite, la température monta lorsque les mains d'Elliot passèrent sous le chemisier d'Olivia.

O - El…

El - Hum…

O - Elliot…

Elle se sépara rapidement de lui, extirpant un « grognement » de mécontentement de la part d'Elliot.

El - Grrr…Liv pourquoi…

O - El, bien que ce qui se passe soit…ce que l'on veuille tous les deux…

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, avant de l'embrasser.

O - On est dans un hôpital, dans une chambre certes mais…

Elle lui tourna la tête et il sourit.

O - On est dans la chambre…de notre fils.

El - Mouais! Désolé…

O - Ne sois pas désolé pour ça El. Juste…on a le temps. Enfin…même si on en a tous les deux…très envie…on est dans un endroit…peu approprié pour ça!

El - Je sais! C'est juste que…avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Eli, ton statut et…nous…j'ai eu envie de « profiter »…d'un petit moment intime.

O - Je ne t'en veux pas du tout! Au contraire, c'est compréhensible. J'en ai eu…et j'en ai toujours envie. C'est vrai que nos « nuits à deux » me manque aussi. Mais pense que samedi, on sera en famille.

El - Ça j'adore.

Ils restèrent dans la même position un long moment, à regarder leur fils, tout en passant des moments intimes. Une bonne heure plus tard, Eli commença à bouger.

El - Junior se réveille.

O - Il était temps.

Olivia se leva et s'assied sur le lit. Elle joua comme toujours avec les cheveux de son fils. Il commença à se retourner. Ses yeux chocolat plongèrent dans une marrée bleu turquoise.

Eli - Maman?

O - Coucou toi!

Il se colla contre elle, tout en se réveillant.

Eli - Tu travailles pas?

O - Pas cet après midi. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir, toi et papa. Pour passer du temps tous les 3.

Elle regarda son cou.

O - Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Eli - Quoi?

O - Tu as quelque chose ici!

Eli - C'est quoi?

O - Je sais pas…laisse moi voir de plus près!

Elle s'approcha de son cou et lui embrassa. Il se mit à sourire avant de s'esclaffer de rire.

Eli - ARRETES!!!

O - D'accord.

Elle le fit une dernière fois avant de le regarder sourire. Il pointa à son tour son cou.

O - J'ai quelque chose aussi?

Eli - Oui!

O - Et c'est quoi?

Eli - Une marque rouge!

O - Une marque…

Elle posa sa main sur son cou avant de se retourner vers le plus âgé des Elliot Stabler.

O - ELLIOT!

El - Désolé chérie! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

Eli se mit à rire.

O - Et ça te fait rire toi?

Eli - Oui!

O - Très bien, c'est la guerre!

Elle se mit à le chatouiller. Il voulut se débattre mais ne pouvait pas trop du à sa cicatrice.

Eli - PAPA!

El - J'arrive!

O - El nan!

Il arriva vers elle avant un regard malicieux.

O - Elliot Stabler…

Trop tard, il commença à la chatouiller. Elle relâcha Eli, qui aida son père. Ils finirent par se stopper.

Ils riaient toujours autant. Ils étaient tous trois sur le lit, Eli tout contre sa mère. Olivia tout contre l'homme de sa vie.

Doc - Je vois que toute la petite famille est réunie!

O - Bonjour Doc.

Doc - Olivia. Eli, j'espère que tu es en forme?

Eli - Pourquoi?

Doc - Parce qu'il est temps que…tu te balades un peu!

Eli - OUAIS!

Doc - Bon courage.

E / O - Merci!

Doc - On se voit après pour un mini check up!

O - Entendu.

Ils sortirent de la chambre du petit avant de rejoindre Mary au jardin de l'hôpital. Là, elle s'occupa d'Eli, lui faisant faire quelques exercices pour se remettre en forme. Elliot et Olivia s'assirent sur un banc, la tête de cette dernière sur l'épaule de son cher et tendre.

El - A quoi tu penses?

O - Ça fait tellement de bien de le voir comme ça: en forme et souriant!

El - C'est pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il te fera peur. Expérience perso! Tu as été parfaite depuis le début! Dis toi que ça te feras un bon entraînement pour les prochains!

O - Alors, ce sera « LES »?

El - Ce sera « LES »!

O - Je retiens! Laisse moi un peu de temps avec le premier et tout ira bien!

El - Pas de soucis!

Après des instants en famille, Elliot rentra chez lui pour la nuit, comme prévu. Olivia raconta une histoire à Eli pour l'endormir. Il sombra avant la fin mais elle termina tout de même. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle appela Elliot et ils passèrent une bonne demi heure à discuter. Après avoir raccrocher, elle ne trouva toujours pas le sommeil. Elle regarda son fils en pensant à de nombreuses choses qui s'étaient passées en 10 ans. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro plus que familier.

* * *

Alors? ça vous plait toujours autant?????

et qui Olivia va t elle appeler???


	14. Chapter 13: Besoin de parler

Hey kiddos,

Allez, j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir... voici un new chap d'Eli!! Cependant, sachez que après celui ci, il n'en restera que 3...

**DIsclamer....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Besoin de parler.**

_? - Allo?_

O - Salut toi!

_? - Hey! Comment va?_

O - Ça peut aller?

_? - Liv, qu'y a-t-il?_

O - J'ai besoin de te parler!

_? - J'arrive dans…_

O - Je suis pas chez moi!

_? - Tu es où?_

O - A l'hôpital!

_? - A…J'ARRIVE!_

O - Attends…

Trop tard, la personne avait déjà raccrocher. Elle sourit avant de regarder Eli et de quitter la chambre.

O - Mary?

P - Un soucis?

O - Du tout! Juste, j'attends une visite alors, je vais descendre avant de remonter avec cette personne…enfin…

P - Si vous ne le réveiller pas…pas de soucis.

O - Merci Mary!

Elle descendit dans le hall pour attendre la personne. 10 minutes plus tard, cette dernière arriva.

O - Tu as fait vite pour…

Elle se dirigea vers elle et prit Olivia dans ses bras.

? - Dieu merci tu n'as rien!

O - Casey…

C - Je t'assure, j'ai eu une trouille bleue quand tu m'as dit que tu..

O - Casey!

C - Quoi?

O - Si tu m'avais laisser terminer au lieu de raccrocher…tu aurais su que j'allais TRES bien!

C - Désolée Olivia mais…

O - T'inquiètes. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Eli. Mary lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant qu'elles ne pénètrent dans la pièce. Olivia alla au chevet d'Eli avant de lui caresser la tête. Il bougea un instant avant de soupirer. Elle sourit et regarda celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

O - Il nous a fait une péritonite mercredi!

C - Oh mon dieu.

O - Il va mieux. On avait cru à une épidémie de gastro. Ce week-end, il allait un peu mieux. Sauf que mercredi matin…Elliot est partit travailler. J'ai…eu une énorme frayeur quand j'ai senti…bref, je l'ai emmené ici, ils l'ont opéré et il devrait sortir dans la matinée.

C - Tu as bien fait!

O - Je sais. Tout le monde me le répète. Elliot le premier.

C - Il a raison! Imagine si tu…

O - Je préfère pas! Je me dis que mon petit ange va mieux et que tout va bien!

C - Oui! Il est craquant!

O - Le fils de son père!

Casey vit le sourire d'Olivia lorsqu'elle parla d'Elliot.

C - Tu en es où avec…Senior?

O - Disons que…les choses ont…beaucoup changé!

C - A ce point?

O - Ouais! C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler d'ailleurs.

C - Dis moi tout et…

Eli se mit à bouger avant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Eli - Maman?

O - Hey p'tit ange, faut dormir.

Eli - Maman…

O - Je suis là! Fais de jolis rêves Eli.

Elle passait toujours sa main sur ses cheveux. Il la regarda, lui sourit avant de refermer les yeux et de repartir dans le pays enchanté des rêves. Olivia continua ses tendres gestes avant de regarder Casey. Elle était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

O - C'est ça dont je voulais te parler.

C - Ma…Maman?

O - C'est…allons en bas.

Elle embrassa Eli et sortit suivit de Casey. Elle dit à Mary qu'il avait le sommeil plutôt léger et qu'elle devait la prévenir en cas de soucis. Elles arrivèrent à la cafétéria.

C - Alors?

O - C'est son idée!

C - A Elliot?

O - Non. À junior!

C - C'est lui qui…

O - Lundi, il a demandé à El si il pouvait m'appeler maman. El lui a dit qu'il devait me le demander en premier et qu'il ferait en fonction de ma réponse. Mais…mercredi, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé…il a demandé sa « Maman Livi »!

C - Je vois!

O - Du coup, on en a parlé tous les 3.

C - Et tu as dit oui?

O - Comment lui dire nan?

C - Certes. Du coup…

O - Avec El, on a décidé de passer…à l'étape supérieur!

C - A savoir?

O - Être une vraie famille!

C - WOW! Tu veux dire que…

O - D'ici la fin des vacances…on formera une famille.

C - Okay! Ben ça alors…quoi encore?

O - Rien!

C - Liv, je connais ce regard…et ce sourire! Balance!

O - Je…Eli m'a posé une question…à laquelle…Elliot a répondu…très clairement.

C - A savoir?

O - Maintenant qu'on est une famille, tu penses bien qu'il veut…

C - Quoi? Un mariage? Un chien? Une maison avec…

O - Des frères et sœurs!

C - PARDON?

O - Exact! Le p'tit monstre ne veut pas être le dernier de la ligné Stabler!

C - Mais si il…et que El…NAN!

O - Si! Il lui a dit OUI!

C - Elliot veut que…

O - Et pas qu'un seul!

C - NAN!

O - Si! Il veut qu'on en ait au moins 2!

C - Des jumeaux?

O - Casey!

C - Excuse!

O - Il veut un autre garçon et je veux une fille. Donc…on verra qui aura quoi en premier mais…

C - Vous êtes partis sur 2!

O - 3 avec Eli!

C - Ben ma grande…

O - M'en parle pas! En à peine deux jour, me voilà maman à temps plein, avec un petit ami…

C - Ce qui n'est pas le plus grand soucis!

O - Exact! Et pour couronner le tableau, je vais me retrouver mère…de nouveau dans un futur…proche!

C - Je comprends pourquoi tu avais besoin de me parler!

O - Merci d'être venue!

C - De rien! Allez, retourne voir…ton fils!

O - J'y cours!

Elles se séparèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, Olivia promettant à Casey de la prévenir de l'évolution d'Eli!

Elle monta par la suite dans la chambre de son fils, le regarda avant de sombrer dans un sommeil, plus que réparateur.

* * *

..........................


	15. Chapter 14: Retour à la maison et visite

Hey kiddos

Voici un petit chapitre avant de partir travailler. Il est SPECIALEMENT dédicacé à MORGANE (elle saura pourquoi...:-) )

On m'avait dit de faire un découpage spécial pour ce chapitre mais... j'ai trop la flemme et surtout pas le temps donc...

**Disclamer...**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Retour à la maison et visite inattendue…**

Vers les 7h30, Mary arriva dans la chambre et trouva Eli déjà éveillé.

P - Salut toi!

Eli - Jour!

P - Comment vas-tu?

Eli - Bien!

P - Ta maman dort encore à ce que je vois!

Eli - Oui!

P - Bien, faisons tes examens sans la réveiller.

Elle s'occupa du petit avant de lui allumer la télé. Olivia se réveilla vers 8h. Elle fût étonnée de voir Eli, regardant les dessins animés.

O - Coucou toi!

Eli - Maman!

Elle s'assied tout contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

O - Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout?

Eli - Mary a fait mes examens!

O - Je vois! Et j'ai rien entendu! Je devais vraiment être fatiguée!

Eli - Appelles Papa!

O - A cette heure ci? Il doit encore dormir!

Eli - S'il te plaît!

O - Bien! Mais tu sais que je ne peux résister à ce regard!

Il lui sourit et prit le téléphone.

_El - A…Allo?_

O - Bonjour toi!

_El - Salut!_

O - Désolée de te réveiller mon cœur mais…un p'tit monstre m'a demandé de t'appeler…

_El - Et tu as dit oui!_

O - J'ai pas pu résister à son regard!

_El - Bien entendu! Passe le moi!_

O - Oui chef! Tiens!

Eli - PAPA!

_El - Hey champion! Comment vas?_

Eli - Bien! Mary m'a fait des examen et je vais sortir aujourd'hui!

_El - Tu es sûr?_

Eli - OUI! Je rentre à la maison!

_El - C'est super mon grand! Je me prépare et j'arrive!_

Eli - COOL!

_El - Repasse moi maman tu veux!_

Eli - Bisous papa!

O - Tu as réussi a dormir cette nuit?

_El - Mouais! Et toi?_

O - Pas trop mal! J'ai parlé à Casey hier soir!

_El - Et?_

O - Elle sait tout! Elle est super contente pour notre petite famille et veut qu'on la tienne au courant de…l'évolution de la situation!

_El - Je vois!_

O - Tu m'en veux?

_El - Pas une seconde Liv! au contraire. Je sais ce que Casey représente pour toi! Et tu avais besoin d'en parler alors…pas de problème!_

O - Tu es l'homme parfait!

_El - Paraît il!_

O - Et vantard aussi!

_El - Possible! Bon aller, je me prépare et je rejoins ma petite famille._

O - Okay! Je t'aime!

_El - De même Liv!_

Elliot arriva à l'hôpital une heure plus tard. Ils passèrent une bonne heure ensemble avant que le médecin n'arrive pour faire un dernier bilan à Eli. Il fût déchargé vers midi. C'est avec joie qu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital, comme une vraie famille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mois plus tard, le break de printemps avait sonné. Les élèves étaient plus que ravis de pouvoir enfin partir en vacances. Olivia était elle aussi heureuse de ce break. En effet, c'est à ce moment de l'année qu'elle avait décidé de déménager et d'enfin vivre…en famille. Elliot était en train de réorganiser le salon quant on frappa à la porte. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Après tout, Olivia avait son jeu de clés depuis 4 ans maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte et fût surprit de voir la personne derrière.

El - Hey!

? - Salut!

El - Heu…vas y…entre!

? - Merci!

Kathy entra dans l'appartement.

K - Tu déménages?

El - Pas…vraiment nan! Juste…de la…réorganisation!

K - Je vois!

El - Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

K - Non merci! En fait, si je suis passée, c'était pour…te parler un peu!

El - Okay! Tu veux t'asseoir?

K - Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Voilà…avec…Ralph…on a décidé de…se marier et de déménager.

El - C'est…super pour toi!

K - Vraiment?

El - Bien entendu! Tu avances et j'en suis heureux!

K - Merci! Enfin…tu te doutes bien que…survient le fait que les jumeaux…

El - Oui! On…verra le temps venu!

K - Oui?

El - Pour le moment ils sont en vacances. Parles en avec Ralph, et on verra tous ensemble par la suite.

K - Tu as beaucoup changé El!

El - Mouais! Ces derniers temps…les choses ont changé pour moi aussi!

K - Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

El - Ouais!

K - C'est super pour toi.

El - Je sais!

Il entendit les clés derrière la porte d'entrée.

K - D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive.

Cependant, avant que Kathy ne puisse se retourner vers la porte d'entrée, elle vit Eli sortir de sa chambre. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait tellement grandi et était un vrai petit garçon.

Elle alla pour parler lorsqu'il leva la tête.

Eli - MAMAN!

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de Kathy. Elle fut stupéfaite. Elliot lui avait il tout raconter? Elle alla pour parler quand le petit la dépassa et cria de nouveau MAMAN! Elle se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta. _Son_ fils était dans les bras…d'Olivia Benson, et il venait de l'appeler _maman_.

Eli - Maman!

O - Coucou toi! Hum…tu m'as manqué!

Eli - Toi aussi! Comment va papy?

O - Il va bien! Il t'embrasse et viendra nous voir quand tout sera prêt!

Eli - COOL!

Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de regarder les deux autres personnes présentes sur le pas de la porte. Elle vit Elliot sourire à ce moment et…Kathy…être nettement moins enchantée.

O - Salut Kathy!

K - Olivia!

Eli - Tante Kath!

K - Salut mon grand! Tu as encore bien grandi!

Eli - Oui! Je vais bientôt avoir 5 ans!

K - Je sais!

Olivia vit l'expression de Kathy. Elle savait que cela restait un peu douloureux pour elle. Être toujours au contact de ce _fils_, fils qu'elle avait décidé de laisser à Elliot.

O - Mon ange!

Eli - Oui maman?

O - Que dirais tu…d'aller dans ta chambre et de préparer ton sac pour aller au parc?

Eli - OUI!

Elle le posa par terre et il courut dans sa chambre. Elle soupira et regarda Elliot.

O - Hey!

El - Hey! Tout s'est bien passé?

O - A merveilles! Tu connais Don!

El - Ouais! Heu…Kathy est passée pour…m'annoncer qu'elle allait se marier!

O - C'est vrai?

K - Heu…ben…oui!

O - Félicitations! Tu le mérites Kathy!

K - Merci Olivia! Bon, je…vous laisse! Elliot on…

El - Dis moi quand tu veux et…on en parlera.

K - Bien! Merci!

El - Je t'en pris.

K - Olivia.

O - Kathy.

Elle sortit de l'appartement avant de les regarder.

K - Félicitations à vous deux aussi!

El - Heu…merci!

K - Ouais! Juste une chose Liv!

O - Je t'écoute!

K - Prends soin d'eux!

O - Promis! Merci Kathy!

K - De rien.

Elle prit les escaliers, disparaissant de la vue du jeune couple.

O - Ce fût…bizarre et…instructif!

El - Certes! Merci…d'avoir fait…ce qu'il fallait…par rapport à…Eli!

O - Je t'en pris! Alors, on se la fait cette balade dans le parc?

El - Laisse moi le temps de prendre mes affaires et Junior et on est parti!

* * *

Suis sûre que vous avez FLIPPER quand Eli dit "maman" et cout vers Kathy...

Et dire que ce devait être la fin du chapitre....


	16. Chapter 15: La vérité

Hey kiddos,

Alors voila, voici l'avant dernier Chapitre de "ELI"! le temps passe vite mais rassuré vous, la nuit dernière j'ai terminé THE ff!! elle arrivera prochainement donc.... rester brancher!!

**Same disclamer as always!!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 15: La vérité.**

Quelque jours plus tard, le samedi avant la rentrée, ils allèrent au zoo, comme Olivia l'avait promis à Eli quand il avait été chez le médecin avant son opération. Le déménagement était terminé et ils vivaient officiellement comme une vraie famille. Elliot portait Eli sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vue de tous les animaux. Olivia tenait Elliot par la taille, tout en regardant son fils, émerveillé par le spectacle qui lui était offert. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, à tel point qu'ils ne virent pas que quelqu'un les observait depuis un certain temps.

Le mardi, Olivia arriva en cours et vit tous ses élèves en train de discuter autour de Cassy et Stew.

O - Ça sent le complot par ici!

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Ils prirent leur place respective.

O - Parfait. Bonjour à tous.

G - Bonjour mademoiselle!

O - Comment s'est passé ce break?

Ils eurent tous la même réaction: le sourire mais la déception d'être déjà rentré.

O - Bien, alors maintenant que vous avez pu discuté…

Je - Et le votre mademoiselle?

O - Pardon Jeremy?

Je - Comment s'est passé…votre break?

Elle eut un grand sourire.

O - Très bien. Sur ceux…

Je - Je peux vous poser une question?

O - Tu sais que oui!

Je - Enfin là…c'est…un peu plus que…

O - Je vois! Go on!

Je - Pourquoi vous nous avez menti?

O - Menti sur quoi?

Je - Au début de l'année, vous nous avez dit ne pas avoir d'enfants!

O - En effet!

Je - Pourtant…

St - Cassy et moi, on vous a vu…samedi…au zoo! Et…un petit garçon…vous a appelé « maman »!

O - Je vois!

Elle soupira et s'assied sur son bureau, face à ses élèves.

O - Je ne vous ai pas menti en ce qui concerne ma vie privée. Il est vrai que…ce petit bonhomme m'a appelé maman. Cependant, je me rappelle vous avoir dit…que…deux hommes comptaient pour moi!

G - Vrai!

O - Eh bien…il s'agissait de…mon petit ami et de son fils!

Cas - Votre petit ami?

O - Enfin…maintenant…il l'est…mais ce n'était encore que mon meilleur ami au début de l'année. Le fait est que…le mois dernier, les choses ont changé et que…son fils…est devenu le mien!

Ted - Donc…

O - Je ne vous ai pas menti. Juste que…les choses ont évolué…Et que j'ai…préféré rester discrète sur ma vie privée. S'était avant de savoir que nous avions des espions dans cette classe.

Tous se mirent à rire avant de commencer à travailler. Le soir venu, elle rentra en poussant un _ouf_ de soulagement. Elle déposa ses affaires avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elliot préparait le dîner, tout en fredonnant un douce mélodie. Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

El - Salut toi!

O - …

El - J'en connais une qui est H.S!

O - Si tu savais!

Il posa ses ustensiles de cuisine avant de se retourner et lui faire face.

El - Bonsoir!

O - Bonsoir! Tu as passé une bonne journée?

El - Pas trop mal! Une affaire, pas trop compliquée. Les derniers détails restent à régler demain mais ça a été! Et toi?

O - Hum hum!

El - Quoi?

Elle commença à lui embrasser le cou.

El - Liv!

O - Quoi?

Elle continua son action, tout en remontant vers sa mâchoire et ses lèvres!

O - J'ai pas envie d'en parler!

Elle trouva enfin l'objet de son désir et entama un long baiser plein de passion et d'envie avec Elliot. Bien qu'il fût troublé dans un premier temps, il se laissa faire avant de continuer l'action. Il finit par se stopper, ce qui déplut à Olivia.

O - El…

El - Le petit est dans sa chambre!

O - Grrr! Tu sais que c'est MA phrase habituellement!

El - Je sais! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au lycée?

O - Rien!

El - Olivia!

O - Juste…Stew et Cassy nous ont vu au zoo samedi!

El - Et?

O - Et ils ont entendu Eli m'appelé…

El - Maman!

O - Voilà. Donc, j'ai eu le droit à un petit questionnaire et…

El - Tu as répondu…

O - La vérité! Comme quoi on était officiellement ensemble et que…Eli était mon fils!

El - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es perturbée!

O - Merci!

El - De rien. Maintenant, vas te relaxer un peu sous la douche et passe voir ton fils avant.

O - Il a le don de me redonner le sourire. Toi aussi d'ailleurs!

El - C'est un truc de…Elliot Stabler!

O - Ça doit être ça!

El - En route mademoiselle Benson!

O - A vos ordres…Inspecteur Stabler!

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller voir leur fils, et de se relaxer dans la salle de bain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin de l'année arriva plus vite que prévu. Les élèves étaient en stage et les profs surveillaient les examens des autres classes. Une fois ce lourd fardeau accompli, Olivia profita de ses premières vraies vacances depuis longtemps. Cependant, durant ce laps de temps, elle fût stressée un bon moment. Certains évènements inattendus étaient arrivés durant l'été et ils avaient donc du y remédier.

* * *

Voilà, petit chap nocturne avant THE grand final!!!

See ya!!


	17. Chapter 16: Une nouvelle vie

Hey kiddos,

Alors voila, comme aujourd'hui je bosse pas et que j'ai pas grand chose à faire...(hormis jouer à la console et aller chez le coiffeur...), je me suis dit que c'était le moment IDEAL pour vous proposez **THE LAST CHAPTER of ELI!!!!  
**

Encore merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews...

**Same disclamer since chap 1!! En ce qui concerne l'anniversaire d'Olivia, ne connaissant pas la date, j'ai mis au hasard! **La traduction de l'anglais au français se fait** en gras...  
**

A très vite pour ce qui va être..**."Un week end"** mouvementé et lourd de conséquences... (Lilou004 on s'est comprise!!!! :D )

Take Care

Love and Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Nouvelle vie…**

D - Votre attention jeunes gens. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année est décisive pour vous. Notre équipe d'enseignants sera là pour vous encadrer et vous aider en cas de soucis majeur. Vos professeurs seront les même que l'an passé à une exception près.

Tous se regardèrent en faisant des pronostics.

D - Un peu de silence je vous pris. Voilà, mademoiselle Benson…ne sera pas votre professeur d'anglais cette année.

G - QUOI?

Er - NON!

Ted - Mais pourquoi?

D - Elle a…eu des…complications personnelles…qui l'ont forcé à…remettre ses projets d'études avec vous. Cependant, elle a tenu elle-même à vous trouver un professeur à la hauteur de vos besoins pour vos examens. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Je comprends votre déception mais…j'attends de vous que vous lui fassiez le meilleur accueil possible. Je vous remercie.

Le directeur quitta la pièce. Tous se regardèrent stupéfait de la nouvelle. Le professeur qu'ils appréciaient le plus, venait de les laisser, à 10 mois de l'examen. Ils étaient toujours perdu dans leurs discutions quand la porte s'ouvrit.

? - En voilà de l'agitation par ici!

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte, en entendant cette voix si familière.

Cas - Oh mon dieu!

Ted - Oli…enfin…mademoiselle Benson!

O - Content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié…Teddy! Alors, je crois que pour les présentations on va refaire un peu comme l'année dernière, histoire d'être sur que votre anglais est toujours aussi bon que l'an passé.

Jer - Juste…

O - Jeremy?

Jer - Pourquoi…le directeur nous a dit que…enfin…ce n'était plus vous notre prof cette année et…

Elle eut un grand sourire avant de regarder ses élèves.

O - Eh bien, en fait… il vous a dit que…pour faire plus simple, reprenons les présentations. So, here's the situation: My name is Olivia Stabler and I'll be your english teacher this year!/ **Voici la situation: Mon nom est Olivia Stabler et je serait votre profeseur d'anglais cette année.**

Er - Wait a minute!/ **Attendez une minute!**

O - Je vois que tu as toujours un bon anglais Erik!

Er - What do you mean…Olivia…« Stabler »?/ **Qu'est ce que vous entendez par Olivia..."Stabler"?**

O - Well…actually…**Stabler** is my…husband's name./ **Eh bien... en fait Stabler est le nom de mon mari!**

G - WHAT? / **QUOI?**

Ted/ Jer - Vous vous êtes…

O - Mariée durant l'été? En effet!

Il y eut des cris de joies collectifs, ce qui la fit sourire.

O - Merci de ce témoignage de joie que vous m'apportez. J'en suis émue et je vous remercie. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme mariée et que j'ai une famille que mes méthodes de travail vont changer. Vous êtes à une période charnière, à 10 mois vous avez l'examen final pour valider le lycée. Alors…autant dire qu'il y aura du travail! Sur ceux…si on s'y mettait de suite?

Tous approuvèrent pour la plus grande joie d'Olivia. À la fin de la journée, elle parlait avec certains de ses élèves de T4. Les vacances, l'examen, son mariage avec Elliot. Elle montrait ses bagues lorsqu'elle entendit une petite voix plus que familière.

Eli - MAMAN!

Tous se retournèrent vers la petite tête blonde qui courait vers eux. Elle s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras.

O - Hum…mon p'tit ange. Comment vas-tu?

Eli - Super!

O - C'était bien l'école?

Eli - Oui! J'ai encore Judy cette année!

O - C'est super ça!

Elle le souleva et le posa sur sa hanche droite. Elliot arriva et secoua les cheveux de son fils.

El - Il a été infernal depuis la sortie de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

O - Il doit tenir ça de son père!

El - Eh!

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Certains de ses élèves, majoritairement les garçons, firent remarquer leur présence.

Tim - Pourquoi quand nous, on **ose** embrasser notre petite amie à l'intérieur du bahut, on se fait…conspuer d'une force? Et vous…rien!

O - D'une part…Tim, je ne suis pas dans l'enceinte du « bahut ». Et de deux…

Elle lui montra son alliance.

O - Je suis une femme mariée et une mère de famille. Je fais ce que je veux!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre la main d'Elliot.

O - Sur ceux, à vendredi!

Elle quitta le lycée, une main prise par chacun des Elliot Stabler de sa vie. Une fois rentré, Elliot donna le bain à Eli pendant qu'Olivia se relaxait un peu dans leur chambre. Le dîner arriva vite et c'est dans cette même atmosphère de joie et d'amour qu'ils passèrent ce temps à trois. Ils regardèrent un peu la télé avant de mettre le petit au lit. Elle termina quelques papiers avant de rejoindre Elliot au lit. Elle se colla à lui et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et de bien être.

El - Alors, cette première journée en tant que…Madame Stabler au travail?

O - Tu en as vu un petit extrait! Les collègues étaient ravis et mes élèves de T4...je ne t'en parle même pas! Quand on leur à dit que ce n'était pas moi leur prof, ils étaient…vert de rage. Et quand je suis arrivée…ils ont retrouvé le sourire d'un coup. Ils sont contents…tu l'as vu toi-même!

El - Ouais! Ils m'ont l'air d'être une sacrée bande de comique!

O - Tu peux le dire!

El - Tu devrais de reposer. Cette année va être rude pour tous je pense!

O - Je sais! Rien qu'avec l'anniversaire d'Eli il y a quelque jours, et le tien bientôt…

El - Désolés d'être nés en fin d'année « mademoiselle je-suis-née-en-plein-mois-de-Mai ».

O - Mademoiselle?

El - Tu n'aimes pas?

O - J'ai tellement attendu pour être…Madame Stabler, que je veux bannir le mot « mademoiselle » de mon langage!

El - Bien…Madame Stabler!

O - Sur ceux, mon cher et tendre époux, je pense que nous devrions dormir! Qu'en penses tu?

El - J'en pense que ma charmante et adorable épouse a entièrement raison!

O - Parfait!

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se positionner pour la nuit. Olivia dans les bras d'Elliot. Il y eut plusieurs « je t'aime », de nombreux baisers avant qu'Elliot ne prenne les mains d'Olivia, les enlacent aux siennes et ne les déposent sur le ventre de cette dernière. Ils sourirent et s'endormirent sans savoir encore que, le ventre sur lequel reposait leurs mains, portait en lui une vie. Vie qu'ils avaient crée durant l'été…

* * *

THE END....

Alors? Ca vous a plus.???

Encore merci et à TRES vite


End file.
